Aiu:AURESET
by Razaraga
Summary: Dammit, Rara... I know your a scardy cat, but did you have to RESET? OH well... lets see how this timeline plays out
1. Chapter 1

**Rara POV**

I groaned from where I laid as I slowly woke up, my cat ears and tail twitching as I got up on all fours, stretching. As I sat up, I noticed that I appeared to be in only a brown rag and nothing else, the rag having a couple holes in it, and being big enough it went to my knees, the only other clothes on me being adorable cat-paws that matched my ears and tail.

There was a girl next to me, waking up. I stumbled my way over to her, crawling, shaking her a little to help her wake up. She groaned a little, rubbing her head and looking at me. "Who wou?" I asked, voice higher than normal, though I ignored this.

"Name's Chara." The girl said, me having a faint feeling I should know this person. "You?"

"I is Rara." I told her. "Where we?" I asked, looking around.

"Ruins." Chara said. "Let's get out of here." I nodded in agreement, us going down a hallway and through a door to be met with a flower.

"Ignore him." Chara said, walking past. The flower looked hurt a little at this, so I smiled at it, patting it sympathetically before following Chara.

"It's hard to tell how he is." Chara said. "Can't tell what side he's on anymore.

"Okway." I said as we entered a room with two staircases, a softly glowing yellow star in front of some leaves. Curious, I bounded toward the star, tapping it and feeling a warm feeling shoot through me.

Deciding to ignore it for the time being, I started rolling around and playing in the leaves, giggling. Chara touched it too, playing in the leaves with me.

I giggled, hiding a little in the leaves before launching myself at her, pouncing on Chara adorably as I heard someone walk in. She laughed, scratching my ears. I purred at this, smiling and nuzzling her hand.

"Oh." The person said, seeing us. "Hello my children. What brings you here?"

"I wost." I told her, whimpering. "I wun dwaddy." I added, sniffling a little.

"Well." The monster woman said, patting my head. "I'm sure we can find your father. Now, come with me, you two."

"Dwaddy say no gwo wit stwangrs." I said, crawling back a little into the leaves.

"Do not worry, my child." She said, extending a hand. "I will not harm you." I was really not sure about this, sniffing her hand a little before nuzzling it and standing up, taking it in my paw.

The other girl stood up, putting an arm around me and walking with us. I looked at her confusedly, wondering why she just put her arm around me since I barely knew her. "Kids like us gotta stick together." She said, grinning.

I smiled at her, wrapping my other arm around her as well. "Stwick tugeher." I said, nodding in agreement. We both seemed to stare at eachother for a little, before we Toriel shook us, us at her house.

"We are here, my children." She said. She lead us inside of the house after I had tapped another glowing yellow star, me letting go of her and Chara and crawling around the house, curiosity on my features.

Chara also tapped it, looking around herself. When I got into the living room, I saw a figure on the chair, crouching down and wriggling a little before pouncing on the figure. It was a little doll that looked like a little kitty. It had black fur and blue eyes, it also having little pink paws.

My eyes widened at it, mewling happily as I curled around the toy, licking it as if I was cleaning it. "You having fun there kid?" Charas voice came from behind me.

Picking the toy up from the back of its neck, I sat up and turned to Chara, nodding adorably. "So damn cute." Chara said, getting up into the chair with me, putting an arm around me. I looked at her confused, wondering why she was doing that again.

"You're soft." She said. "It feels nice to hug you."

"Okey." I said, rubbing up against her a little before going back to 'cleaning' the doll.

"You gonna carry that around?" Chara asked.

"It my baby nwow." I said, hugging it to my chest and nuzzling it.

"Well I'm sure you'd make a good mother." Chara said. I beamed at the compliment, licking Chara's face a little. She laughed, scratching my ears. I shivered in pleasure at this, purring and resting my upper half in her lap. She kept doing it, stroking me.

I purred more, nuzzling against her a little. "Wuh we dwo now?" I asked curiously.

"No clue." Chara said. "We could stay here or move on."

"I wun fwind dwaddy!" I exclaimed, clutching the small toy to my chest as I did so.

"Alright then." Chara said, laughing as she pat my head. "We can do that."

"Are… wou waughing at mwe?" I asked, sniffling.

"Not like that." She said, patting me in reassurance. "You're fun to play with."

"O-okwey." I said, nodding. "Wes gwo fwind mwy dwaddy now!" I exclaimed.

"Alright." She said, getting up and picking me up. I held my toy close to my chest as we headed to the stairs we saw coming in, Toriel seeing us.

"Where are you going, my children?" She asked.

"We gunna fwind me dwaddy!" I told her adorably.

"I think you children should stay in here where it's safer." She said.

"B-but…" I started, sniffling. "I-i w-wun me d-dwaddy."

"Alright, child." Toriel said, giving in. She pat me on the head, smiling. "Just be safe, okay?"

"I pwomise!" I said, before Chara brought me downstairs and through a door, past the flower from earlier and we almost went through another door, when I shivered. "Cwold…"

"Here." Chara said, taking of her sweater and putting it on me. "You could use it more than me. I don't get cold easy."

The sweater almost came down to my feet in my small form, me blinking adorably holding the doll close to me as I snuggled into both the sweater and Chara's hold.

"Now." Chara said. "It should be a straightaway from here." As she carried me forward, we heard something snap behind us, me yelping in fear.

"Don't worry kid." She said. "It's just a twig, this is the forest after all." I nodded, calming a little, us getting to this weird gate that was too big to stop anyone when we suddenly couldn't move, the sound of crunching snow slowly getting louder and closer.

"What the-?" Chara asked, struggling to move.

"I scwawed." I said to Chara, whimpering.

"Don't worry." Chara said, holding me close. "It's gonna be alright. Do you believe me?" I nodded as the person who was walking to us finally got behind us, shaking fearfully.

"The heck do you want?" Chara demanded.

"What brings two kids like you here?" the person said.

"We're moving through here." Chara said. "So, back off."

"Alright." The person said with a chuckle. "No need to get hostile, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay."

"Didn't act like it." Chara said, still holding me as she walked forwards. I waved timidly back at the strange monster as we went, before both of us were stopped by a tall skeleton in the next area.

"Oh, great." Chara said, rolling her eyes.

"HELLO, HUMAN AND FELINE HUMAN!" he said, waving.

"Hewwo." I said, waving timidly as I shrunk into the sweater a little.

"HELLO!" He said. "ARE YOU TWO PASSING THROUGH?"

"We wooking fwo me dwaddy." I told the skeleton adorably, hugging the doll that was in the sweater with me closer to my chest.

"OH?" He asked. "WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVOURS."

"Weally?" I asked adorably.

"OF COURSE!" The skeleton cried. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS KNOWN FOR HELPING THOSE IN NEED!"

"Me dwaddy is weally warm all the twime." I told him, before scrunching my face up in thought. "He swaid he wuz a ele… ele… elemwental."

"HMM." The skeleton said. "I DON'T KNOW ANYONE OF THAT NAME. BUT, IN SNOWDIN, YOU MIGHT FIND SOMEONE. IT IS A STRAIGHT WALK THAT WAY. I MUST RESUME MY GUARD DUTY, BUT YOU TWO SHOULD BE FINE."

"Thwank wou!" I said as Chara took me forward, us seeing a star and tapping it idly as we walked, nothing really happening until we made it to Snowdin, where I suddenly giggled.

"What?" Chara asked.

"The nwame is a pwun, twown is witerally _snowed in_." I told her, giggling again.

"Oh." Chara said, chuckling after a second. "This is kinda funny."

"Wez gwet food, I hungwy." I said, stomach growling.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Me to." We saw what looked like a bar and decided to go in there, the barkeep turning to look at us as we did.

"Rara?" He asked, voice crackling from his fire form. "Dwaddy!" I exclaimed happily, jumping out of Charas arms, crawl-running towards him, onto a stool and into his arms, nuzzling him despite the fact he was made out of fire.

He chuckled, holding me and stroking my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded into his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"Good." He said, rubbing my back. "Now, who's your friend?"

"She Chawa." I told him, purring a little at the rubs. "She hwelped mwe fwind wou."

"Oh, well, that's very nice of her." He said. "Is this her sweater?"

"Ywes dwaddy." I said, nodding.

"Well, since you're out of the cold, you should give it back." he said. "How about you two get some hot chocolate?"

"Okway dwaddy." I said, nodding and pulling the sweater off, putting it on a stool before sitting in the one next to it, waiting for him to bring the hot chocolate. Chara joined me, putting an arm around me.

Smiling, I nuzzled into her, hugging the toy I still held to myself. Chara pat my head, scratching my ears as another human came in. I looked between the two of them, confusion appearing on my face. "Chawa dwo wou hwave a twin?" I asked, pointing to the other human.

"No." Chara said, too busy with her hot chocolate.

"Wook!" I childishly demanded, pointing at the other human.

"hmm?" Chara asked, looking at the other human. "Huh. Guess everyone does have a double."

I pouted, expecting more of a reaction, before shrugging and drinking my hot chocolate. Chara pat my jead, downing her hot chocolate.

"Whwow wou?" I asked the other human, poking them.

"My name is Frisk." The other human said. "How about you?"

"I Rara!" I told her cheerfully. She giggled, scratching my ears.

"Well, that's a cute name." She said. "So, who's your friend?"

"Shwe is Chawa." I told Frisk, leaning into the scratches. "She a swoftie."

"No I'm not." Chara said. "I'm a badass."

"No cursing in the bar." Daddy said, not looking back at her. I climbed over the counter, walking up to him and nuzzling him. He laughed, scratching my ears. I suddenly yawned loudly. "Tired?" He asks.

I nodded, yawning and tiredly nuzzling him. He picked me up, placing me on the couch and tucking me in with a blanket.

* * *

 **Indie pov**

I yawned in my bed, stretching my bones as i looked around my small room, smiling when I saw my mom in the room. She smiled back, waving at me.

"Good morning mommy." I said, whistling a little through the gap in my teeth.

"Morning, kiddo." She said. "You hungry?" I nodded, reaching out for her. She came over, picking me up and carrying me out.

"So" She asked. "How does pancakes sound?" I nodded eagerly, excitement in my sockets.

She laughed, setting me down in a chair.

"Give me ten minutes." She said." I'll even throw you in some special chocolate chips."

"You're the bestest mommy." I told her, bouncing in excitement in my seat.

"And, you're the bestest kid." She said, patting my head.

"Mommy… do you think we'll ever find daddy?" I suddenly asked, much calmer.

"One day, kiddo." She said. "One day."

"C-can you tell me about him?" I asked, fidgeting.

"He" she said, thinking. "He was funny. He loved you very much, and, he loved ketchup."

"Could you say that he was…" I started, winking. " _Humerus_?" She chuckled at this, patting my head.

"He sure was." She said. I beamed at her, silent as I went back to waiting for my pancakes. he brought them out later, setting them in front of me.

"Thanks mommy!" I exclaimed, digging into the food.

"You're welcome, kiddo." She said, sitting down and eating her own.

"Mommy…" I started, a little nervous. "C-can I have s-some of your milk?" She blushed, not sure how to answer the question.

"P-please?" I begged.

"Alright." She said, sighting. "But, this is the last time, understand." I nodded, beaming and going over to her. She put me in her lap, holding me.

She then lifted her shirt, moving her bra out of the way, me moving my head forward and starting to somehow suckle without skin.

After I was done, she went to do her work for the day, leaving me to my own devices. I sighed sadly, alone in the house now, deciding to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rara POV**

I yawned adorably as I woke up groggily on the couch, stretching. "How are you?" Dad asked, standing over me.

"I gwud daddy." I told him, getting up and hugging him.

"Good." he said, hugging me back. "So" he asked. "You remember that special thing I promised you I'd do when you were big enough?"

I nodded, tilting my head curiously, wondering what he was getting at. "Well" He said." Today, you're big enough."

"Weally?!" I asked, excited, bouncing in place and beaming at him.

"Of course." He said, nodding. I beamed as my daddy put his hand on my head, feeling warm as something seemed to look around in me, before something else was found and _pulled._

Suddenly, my form erupted into hot pink flames, blue flames over where my clothes were. I gasped in surprise, examining my flame covered form. "You're coming along nicely." He said, nodding. " "Good job."

"I warm nwow." I said adorably, experimentally raising and lowering the flames on me.

"You sure are." He said, chuckling. "I also got you a cute new outfit just for you."

He pulled out a set of clothes, them being frilly pink panties and a matching dress, pink school shoes, big pink bow. The flames turned blue where I put them on, snuggling comfortably into the clothes.

"You look adorable." He said, patting my head. I smiled at him, before walking out to the general bar area.

"Sup, kid." Chara said, downing another hot chocolate.

"Wook Chawa, I fwamy!" I exclaimed, bouncing in place.

"Cool." Chara said, grinning. "You look amazing." For some reason, my cheek flames turned a darker pink, me not understanding why.

"You okay?" Chara asked, noticing my shift in posture. I nodded, face still dark pink.

"Alright." Chara said. "You wanna explore?" I nodded eagerly, face back to normal.

"Sweet." She said. "Where you wanna go?"

"Waterfall!" I exclaimed.

"Alright." She said, laughing and patting my head. "Let's go!" We eagerly ran out of the bar, through the snow and into waterfall, where I turned off my flames. When we got to a wooden sentry station, we saw Frisk there.

She waved, smiling at us. Feeling mischievous, I leapt at her, knocking her on her back. She grabbed me, holding me.

"So" She asked, her tone containing no malice. "You wanna play rough, huh?"

"Dun pway wit fire or wu get bwurned." I warned playfully, giggling.

"Well" Frisk said, grinning. "You know there's a certain monster that lives inside of me that's gonna come out and get you."

"Is it fwire pwoof?" I asked adorably, nuzzling Frisk a little.

"Maybe." Frisk said. "And, you're gonna get to meet it." I smirked, suddenly tickling her, wracking my claws against her sides gently. She laughed, tickling me harder.

"Meet the monster." She said, laughing. "The tickle monster." I yelped, shrieking with laughter and squirming.

"Fear the tickle monster!" Frisk shouted, laughing. As I laughed, I lost my hold on my flames, body lighting up in pink and blue.

She jumped back, yelping, a small burn on her hands. "I sowwy!" I exclaimed, restraining my flames and reaching out to her, sniffling.

"It's alright." Frisk said. "I've had worse injuries."

"Wou swure?" I asked, sniffling again.

"Yeah.' She said. I sniffled again before I calmed, turning to Chara and asking her with my eyes if we could bring Frisk with us. Chara shrugged, not caring either way.

Beaming, I used one hand each to grab one of Frisk's and Chara's, dragging them forward with me as I explored.

"So" Frisk asked. "Where are we going?" I shrugged, about to answer, when the wooden walkway we were on suddenly broke, us all falling and landing on some flowers.

When we felt good enough to move again, we entered the next room to see a cloaked figure laying on some garbage.

"What is that?" Chara asked. This seemed to rouse the figure, the figure depressedly sitting up and turning to us, revealing a 15 year old boy with black hair and hazel eyes, looking at us with a sad frown on his face.

"Who are you?" Chara asked.

"I guess it was too much to ask you to remember me too." The figure said, sighing, seeming sadder. "I'm Raz."

"Sup." Chara said. "The hell are you talking about?"

 **Raz POV**

"It's nothing important." I told her, sighing depressedly as I sluggishly stood.

"Weird." Chara said. "Cause we just kinda met each other today. I mean, the three of us have only known each other for a couple days at most."

"I wouldn't be too concerned about that, you three were always close." I told them, sighing, before I turned to head forward sluggishly.

"The hell is up with you?" Chara asked.

"Everything." I said, sighing, lazily and sluggishly walking away from them.

"Well" Chara said. "Why not come with us?"

"I'm going to the capital." I told them. "Unless you're heading that way too, you shouldn't bother with me… you three never really did anyway." I added, watching the three seem to get headaches.

"What the hell?!" Chara asked. "My head hurts... let's just get going."

"Follow me then." I said, sluggishly walking forwards, towards the capital.

"Sounds like a plan." Chara said, the three of them following me. We passed through to the capital without incident, me not needing to go anywhere to heal certain fused together monsters because i had prevented it years ago. As we neared the throne room, I looked back at the three behind me, them seeming to recognize me.

"You're older than you should be." Chara said, raising an eyebrow.

A smidgen of hope seemed to briefly come across my face, be it vanished. "I'm tall, and the beard makes me look older, I'm actually 12… the last RESET was hard on me." I told them, shrugging as we walked towards the throne room of the castle.

"How does a twelve year old grow a beard?" Chara asked. "You probably klutzed up and fell into a vat of some waste to grow it, didn't you?"

"No… I tried to use my powers to be unaffected by the RESET… didn't work." I told her, before starting to tear up. "And now, I lost my powers… and I can't do anything anymore." I told them, shaking as tears ran down my face, hating that I couldn't change much anymore, weak without my magic and ki.

"Well" Chara said, shrugging, grinning. "Now, you're like us. Betcha can't cheat at video games now."

This was the wrong thing to say to me while I was like this, me throwing the hood of my cloak up and running away. "Hold on!" Chara shouted, running after me, the others right behind her.

I decided to give her a chance, stopping but not turning to look at the three of them. "Come on.' Chara said. "How about we just move forward and work out things together?" I didn't move, staying still.

"Come on" Chara said, walking closer. I seemed to tense at this, as if preparing to run again.

"Don't run." Chara said in a voice that actually compelled me to stay. I stayed where I was, trembling and starting to quietly sob.

"Now.' She said more gently, putting an arm around me and half forcing me over to the group. "We're gonna stick together as a group, because we're family."

"Okay." I mumbled, inwardly hating how powerless I was right now as I shook, my head still covered by my cloak.

"Now" Chara said, let's all get us some food like we all want."

I nodded again, still shaking as we all went to MTT resort, getting a booth, me sitting on one side alone and in the corner. FRisk moved over to sit with me, poking at my side as she attempted to tickle me. I shuffled a little, but didn't react to the tickles otherwise.

"Come on." She said, pouting. "Cheer up."

"Kinda hard to do when the RESET took away one of the only reasons I enjoyed being in this world." I mumbled to her, sniffling.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "We'll help you find it"

"I was talking about my magic and ki." I depressedly said.

"Well" Frisk said. "We can help you get some back."

"R-really?!" I asked, voice cracking a little, so much hope in my voice they knew I would be devastated if they couldn't.

"We're gonna do it.' Chara said. "And, if we can't, we'll go back and do it again." My eyes teared up at this, me latching onto Frisk and sobbing into her hair.

Suddenly, Sans was there, Chara's grip tensing around her knife as she realized he wasn't giving off a positive vibe.

I barely managed to throw Frisk out if the line of fire and duck from the laser pointed at me, me running away from this encounter. Sans followed me, shooting at me, me dodging too late and pain erupting in my shoulder, the rest of my left arm gone, though strangely my cloak was undamaged. I fell to the floor, sobbing in pain and shaking.

Chara threw her knife at Sans with speed so undetected the skeleton almost didn't dodge, the knife going through where his skull was, him teleporting away.

Frisk ran over to me, holding me and whispering softly to comfort me. It didn't work, tears running down my face as I shook on the ground.

She then gave me a monster burger to eat. I did so, my arm wound healing over, though it didn't grow back, that task too much for a healing item.

"It's alright." She said, patting me. "We'll get Alphys to get you a new one, alright?" I forced myself to calm slightly, nodding shakily, hand grasping the stump where my left arm was.

"Don't worry.' Frisk said, patting my head. "You'll be fine."

"L-let's just get me a arm." I mumbled, moving back towards Alphys place.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Let's go. Maybe you can get one that fires lasers."

I nodded, staying silent as we all walked to Alphys' place, me knocking on the door. "H-hello?" The voice came from the other side of the door.

"I need some help." I said back.

"Wh-what is it? Alphas asked, opening the door. She gasped when she saw me, looking at where my arm was, me looking away.

"W-well" she said. " I could try to give him a prosthetic arm."

"Would there be any way you could let me use magic through it?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not if you didn't have magic to begin with." Alphys said. "But, I could give you a small magic generator. Nothing major, just for basic magic needs."

"What if I did, but lost the ability to use it?" I asked, able to _feel_ the magic in me, but unable to use it.

"Well" Alphys said. "I don't know"

"Give me the arm and generator, just in case… if it's small enough, you can replace one of my eyes with it." I said, face neutral.

"I" Alphys said. "I don't think that's wise."

"I'm just saying if you need to." I assured, walking inside and laying down on a operating table.

"It fits on the arm." Alphys said. "It's built in." I nodded, world darkening as I was sedated for this.

 **Rara POV**

"Wou thwink he be okay?" I asked Frisk and Chara, worried.

"Yeah.' Chara said."He'll be fine." I looked worried still despite her reassurance, fidgeting.

"Don't worry." Chara said, picking me up and holding me. "It'll be alright." I wrapped my arms and legs around her as much as I could, burying, my face into her shoulder. She stroked me, scratching my forehead. I let out adorable little purrs at this, closing my eyes and relaxing. She grinned, continuing.

I started to lightly knead her back, nibbling on her shoulder through the sweater, purring more. She grinned, rubbing my back. I started getting sleepy, yawning cutely. She held me, kissing my forehead as she stroked my face.

"Meee no wun sweepy." I mumbled, limp in Chara's arms.

"Too late." Chara whispered as I fell under, snoring softly in Chara's arms.

 **Back to Raz XD**

When I woke up, I felt like I had gotten stabbed into my shoulder, groaning as I woke up groggily.

"Oh good." Alphys said. "You're awake."

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"It was a success." She said. "But, give the generator a bit to adjust to your body's limits before you test it."

"Got it, doc." I said, nodding in agreement. She nodded, turning her tv on, changing the channel to Dragon Ball Z. I got up, leaving the lab.

"How was it?" Chara asked.

"Well, I was asleep, but I imagine it was painful, my stumps still sore." I told her.

"Does it work?" She asked. In response I smirked, giving her a thumbs up with my robotic hand.

"Nice." Chara said. "Magic?"

"I've been told to wait before I test that." I said, frowning.

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "At least you can't cheat at Smash Bros."

"I do not cheat." I insisted, pouting, ripping off my fake beard and tossing it.

"Yeah, you do!" Frisk said. "You tickle and other stuff."

"You mean like this?" I asked with a smirk, tickling her and pinning her to the ground.

"Nooooo!" She laughed. I smirked, upping the intensity of my tickles.

"Noooooo!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Too bad Chara's holding Rara, or else she'd probably help you." I idly commented, still tickling Frisk.

"Nah." Chara said. "I like my kitty. She's soft." Rara woke up then, looking confused at the situation.

"Those two are being friends." Chara said.

"Cwan we bwe fwendz wit dem to?" Rara asked, tilting her head.

"Sure" Chara said. "But, let's not get in on that." I sighed in relief at this, actually ticklish still. Chara and Rara watched, seeing Frisk being 'assaulted' by the tickles.

I finally let up, stopping my tickles assault on Frisk. She tackled me, sitting on top of me. I let out a gasp, breath knocked out of me. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I got you." She said, grinning. I pouted at this, struggling half-heartedly.

"Now." She said, grinning. "It's my turn." I paled at this, struggling a little more now.

She began to tickle me, laughing. I laughed, squirming, making sure my new arm didn't hit Frisk. "Payback!" She shouted.

I laughed more, squirming, idly noticing Rara start to tickle Chara. Chara laughed, tickling her back.

"A-alright, let's go to the capital now." I said, lightly pushing Frisk off of me.

"Sure". She said. We got up, heading to the capital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raz pov**

When we got to the capital, we immediately head to the throne room, a sense of foreboding on all of us.

"Welp.' Chara said. "If you guys wanna leave, now's your chance."

"We'll be fine." I assured, Rara looking scared.

"Doubt it." Chara said. "Trust me on that one." I confidently went inside if the room, to be met with the king watering his flowers.

"Last chance." Chara said, standing next to me. I stayed DETERMINED, standing my ground.

"Suit yourself." Chara said. I tensed, readying myself for whatever may happen.

"Just a minute." the king said, watering the flowers. I sighed impatiently at this, rolling my eyes.

"Trust me." Chara said. "He loves those flowers."

"I can see that." I deadpanned.

"Yep.' Chara said. "You gonna wait here or go get food?"

"Wait here." I told her.

"Alright." She said, shrugging. She left, taking the others with her, just as the king turned around.

"Hello there." He said. I said nothing, simply lowering the hood of my cloak, showing him I was human.

"Well" He said. "I am sorry it has come to this."

He turned, leading me to the barrier and revealing six human SOULS. I tensed, ready for anything.

"This is something I didn't want to have to do." He said, sighing. I tensed, putting myself in a half remembered stance. He summoned his trident. I dodged the weapon when he threw it, grasping it with my metal hand and throwing it back at him.

He dodged, summoning a wall of fire. I threw my cloak out if the way, making my metal arm take the brunt of the damage. He launched his trident at me, using fire as well. I dodged the fire, only to get stabbed in the shoulder with the spear, falling to my knee.

"Give up now and you will make this much easier on yourself." He said. I grunted, looking toward the SOULS, I reached out… and called for help.

There was nothing at first, but then they moved, breaking their jars and merging into my arm. I smirked, feeling magic overflowing through me, my eyes burning their hazel colors.

"What is this?" He asked, shocked. Smirking, I summoned the power of the six SOULS in my ar, and my own SOUL, shooting a beam forward, past Asgore, and into the barrier, shattering it.

"H-how did you do that?!" He exclaimed. I would have answered, but I felt exhaustion fill me, passing out.

 **Rara POV**

We all charged into the barrier room, seeing Raz knocked out with Asgore standing, assuming the worst. Chara picked Raz up, carrying him.

"Nice one, dad." Chara said. Looks like you broke the barrier."

"Is he okey?" I asked poking Raz.

"He should be." Chara said. I nuzzled Chara, licking her cheek adorably. Chara smirked, kissing mine.

"We shwuld bwing him somewhere hwe cwun west." I said, blushing a tiny bit at the kiss.

"Yeah." She said. "Let's head to the coffin room.

"Why dere?" I asked, tilting my head curiously and adorably.

"Its comfy."Chara said. I shrugged, nodding, us all going there. Chara immediately set him down and got into the empty coffin, falling asleep. I got in with her, cuddling with her. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me. I smiled, hugging her, resting my head against her chest and falling asleep.

 **Indie POV**

I was sitting in my room, playing with a couple toys, when I suddenly sat straight up, feeling a disturbance in the magic around Ebott. "Mommy!" I shouted, excited.

"What is it, kiddo?" She asked, poking her head in the room.

"I think the barrier just broke!" I told her, bones rattling in excitement.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "Well, let's go see!" I nodded in agreement, her giving me long black pants, shoes, black gloves, a grey shirt and a oversized grey hoodie with fur on the hood to wear, me changing into the cloths and us getting into a car, driving to ebott, to a cave near the top.

"You excited?" She asked.

I nodded, beaming. "We're gonna get to see daddy!" I said, bouncing in my seat.

"Yeah." She said, nodding. Suddenly, two figures came out of the cave, one in a blue jacket similar to my grey one, and a taller one in a heroic looking outfit. Mom ran up to the one in the jacket, tackling him in a hug.

I was more hesitant, fidgeting in place, nervous about finally meeting my daddy. She hugged him tightly, looking like she was about to smother him. I still stayed where I was, too scared to move. She pulled him over to where I was. I hid in the hood of my jacket, nervous and scared.

"Hey, kid." he said.

"H-hey." I said, nervous, peeking out from under my hood.

"Sup." He said, patting my head. I suddenly launched forward, hugging him and shaking. He hugged back, chuckling.

"Looks like baby bones has gotten big.' He said.

"C-can you teach me m-magic, daddy?" I suddenly asked him, looking up at him.

"Sure." He said. "What do you want?"

"Any magic!" I said, excited to learn some.

"Alright." he said, chuckling. "Let's begin." He stood me up, taking me out to a field. I bounced eagerly in place, ready to learn.

"So" He said. "What's first?"

"What's easiest?" I asked back.

"Well" He said. "Levitation." I looked eager, gesturing for him to continue.

"Ready?" he asked.

 **Two hours later…**

I was panting, a couple bones floating around me, us having moved from levitation to attack summoning, me tired from doing it multiple times.

"You're doin good, kid." he said, patting my head. I smiled… before falling over in exhaustion, the bones dissipating without my magic sustaining them.

"Better get baby bones to bed." He said, picking me up and carrying me.

 **Raz POV**

I woke up feeling very weak, groaning. Chara and Rara were asleep in one of the coffins. "Where's Frisk?" I mumbled to myself.

She was sitting on the other side, drinking a milkshake she'd gotten at Muffet's place. "Frisk, I need help." I called to her, trying to stand, not having the energy to do so.

"What is it?" She asked, coming to see me.

"I… can't get up." I admitted to her, blushing a little.

"Come here." She said, giggling as she pulled me to my feet.

I almost fell, grabbing the side of a coffin to support myself. "Can you get me a cane or something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, going out and finding a stick. I took it great fully, using my human hand to support myself with it.

"Suits you." She said, giggling.

"Trying to say I'm a old man?" I asked in a cheesy old man voice, wrinkling up my face.

"Nope." She said, giggling. "It just adds to the fact that I'm faster now."

"You're only faster because I can't be bothered to beat you in a race." I claimed.

"Cause you're lazy." She said, sticking her tongue out. Normally, I wouldn't be offended by this, but for some reason, I felt like i hadn't been able to be lazy for a long time, slumping and looking away, saddened by the comment.

"Aww, come on." Frisk said, jumping on my back. "I didn't mean any harm by it." I immediately fell forward, too much sudden weight throwing me iff balance. She caught me on the ground.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, some brat just decided to jump on the person who has a cane." I said teasingly.

"How rude.' Frisk said, giggling. I smiled, kissing her forehead suddenly. She grinned, kissing me back. I held an arm out for a hug.

She tackled me in a hug, holding me tight. I fell on my butt at this, but didn't minc, hugging her with both arms, rocking her a little in my lap.

She held me, giggling as she started to tickle me gently. I laughed, playfully swatting at her hands. She laughed, moving them around. I chuckled, rubbing her back soothingly. She smiled, nuzzling into me.

"We should get those two up so we can prepare for the surface." I told her, smiling at her.

"Good luck.' She said. "We might as well carry them." Raising an eyebrow, I simply went over to the two of them, shocking them with my metal hand. Chara landed a punch on my chin out of reflex in her sleep, knocking me back into Frisk's arms.

"Toldja.' She said, giggling. "Let's just carry 'em."

"So my pain is funny now?" I asked, trying to make it sound playful, but a little real hurt crept into my voice.

"No." She said. "But, seeing her knock you all the way back into me was kinda funny. Are you okay?"

"It… did more than I expected it to, but then again I am a little weak after breaking a couple of centuries old barrier." I told her, rubbing my chin. "And my jaw hurts now."

"Well" She said, giggling. "That's pretty 'jawful'." I simply gave her a deadpan stare at this, shooting her a thumbs down with my metal hand.

"What?" She asked, grinning. "You're just jealous I'm so good at puns."

"I will admit you're _punny_ but it's _jawful_ that you need me to get hurt to come up with anything _humerus_." I shot back casually.

"I'm always humerus." She said. "It's just I have jawful timing." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with this anymore, shocking Chara again before quickly retreating. She threw somethig she hard at me, hitting me.

"You okay?" She asked. I saw stars, lookjngba little loopy as my head lolled to one side.

"Raz?" Frisk asked, holding me and shaking me a little "You okay?" I giggled almost drunkenly, mumhling things that had nothing to do with this situation.

"Yep, you're fine." She said, nodding. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Giggling, I nodded, trying to get up, only to fall forward, giggling again.

"You alright?" She asked, helping me up once again. I couldn't seem to stay up, falling on my side, thebloopy expression still on my face.

"Welp." Frisk said, giggling. "Guess we're stayuing right here for now."

 **Rara POV**

I yawned as I groggily woke up, feeling something around me and snuggling into it. Said object snuggled back, holding me close. I purred a tiny bit, gentle flames covering my form. Whatever was holding me breathed down my neck.

This seemed to spur my flames on, burning the thing a little. It hissed in pain, relaxing its grip a little. I immediately relaxed my flames, licking it as if to say sorry.

It curled around me more, pulling me closer. I opened my eyes, seeing that Chara was the object, making me blush some.

She was still sleeping, holding me like a teddy bear. I shuffled a little at realizing this, blushing more, feeling her stir. She woke up, yawning.

"Morning, kitty cat." She said.

"M-mworning." I said back, still blushing.

"You sleep good?" She asked. I nodded, hiding my blushing face in her chest.

"Good." She said, patting me. "You look so cute when you sleep." She said. I blushed so much my flames returned, them not hurting Chara as I let out a mewl of embarrassment.

"You okay?" She asked, grinning. For some reason, I couldn't speak, sputtering embarrassingly.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned a little. I nodded, sitting up and covering my face in embarrassment.

"Good." She said, scratching my ears. "I'd hate for my kitty cat to be hurt." I blushed more at this, flames flaring as I mewled in embarrassment.

She hugged me, wrapping her arms and legs around me. I hugged her back, wrapping my tail around us, my flames spreading to gently cover her. She just held me, us sitting there, enjoying each other's embrace.

"Ooooh, preeety." A familiar voice said, me felling a hand brush against my flame, before yelping, crying coming after.

"You okay? "Frisk asked the familiar voice. The voice sobbed.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "I got something very special for that burn." The voice, Raz, sniffled curiously at this.

"Yep." She said, leading him out. "let's go get it." They left, Raz clumsily following her.

"So, kitty cat." Chara said. "What do we do now?"

I suddenly had a overwhelming feeling to do something, giving Chara a peck on the lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her looking at me. Before she could react, I bolted out of the room on all fours in embarrassment, my neko side making it so this made me faster instead of slower.

She ran after me, trying to catch me. She obviously had more stamina, me slowing down and flopping on the ground in a grey hallway.

"Gotcha.' She said, grabbing me. "So, why'd you run away?"

"I thwought wou were dwisgusted." I mumbled, having mistaken her surprise for disgust.

"Disgusted at what?" Chara asked.

"Thwe kwiss." I mumbled embarrassedly, looking down at my paws.

"Oh, that." Chara said. "I wasn't disgusted. Well, it was pretty lousy, but we'll work on that." I slumped, mind focusing on the 'lousy' comment, looking like I was about to cry.

"Hey." She said, tilting my chin up to meet her gaze. "I was kidding. Lemme show you how to do it right."

Chara leaned forward, meeting my lips and wrapping her arms around me. "Wours wuz wousy too." I said after she was done, gigglimg in amusement.

"Well, it was better.' Chara said, sticking her tongue out. Getting a mischievous idea, I bolted my head forward,using the opportunity to put my and her tongue into her mouth, managing to fumble my into dazing her from the kiss.

She held me, scratching my ears. "Wuz dat better?" I asked adorably, nuzzling into her and beaming.

"Sure." She said, stroking my face. "But, where the hell did a kid like you learn that?"

"Mwy dwaddies bwar." I told her, leaning into the strokes.

"huh." She said, shrugging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Raz pov**

"Frisk, where thing for burny?" I asked as I stumbled behind her, giggling almost drunkenly.

"Right here." She said, pointing at the snow. Tilting my head curiously, I crouched down, putting a hand in the snow, before giggling as I started playing in it.

"Feel better?" She asked. I nodded, scooping some into a giant ball and dumping it on her with a giggle.

"Hey!" She shouted, pouting.

"Was that bad?" I asked , my mood doing a 180, sniffling, thinking she was mad at me.

"No no, don't worry." She said, patting my head. "But, now it's my turn."

She dumped a heap of snow down the back of my shirt. I yelped, running around clumsily, yelling 'cold' before I fell face first...a sickening _crack_ going through the air, followed by sobbing.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, running over to me. "Are you alright?" I managed to sit up, revealing my broken and bleeding nose, each sniffle I made only causing more sobs.

"Oh, come here." She said, taking me into a hug and putting a rag up to it. She set the broken bone, me hugging her back, sobbing pitifully.

"It's alright." She said, patting me. "You'll be fine." I kept sobbing, in too much pain not to. She rubbed my back, hushing me gently.

I eventually calmed enough that I was only doing small hiccups, clinging to Frisk. She just held onto me, not letting go. I nuzzled her, thankful for the comfort. She nuzzled back, tickling me a little.

I started laughing at the tickles, squirming. "Submit!" She shouted, laughing.

"Give, give!" I shouted, laughing and thrashing around in the snow.

"Good." She said, stopping, lying down on top of me.

"I cold." I suddenly said, shivering, teeth chattering.

"Well, let's go warm you up." She said, standing up and helping me get to Grillby's. When we got there, we saw Chara and Rada had somehow beaten us there.

Chara and Rara were downing milkshakes in front of us. I moved to join them, tripping mid way there. "You okay?" Frisk asked.

I was about to say that I was okay because I caught myself, but some of the patrons at the bar started laughing, making me tear up and run out into the cold.

Chara gave every single one of them a look and threat that caused absolute silence to be in the bar as Frisk ran after me.

I watched Frisk run out of the bar from the roof of it, curled up on the top sobbing. She heard me, climbing up and sitting next to me. I didn't notice her presence, shaking as I continued to sob. She pat me on the back, rubbing it.

"Why they laugh?" I asked to no one, mumbling, trembling terribly.

"Because they're drunk." Frisk said, taking me into a hug. I hugged her back, wrapping my cloak around us and trembling.

She snuggled up to me.

 **Rara POV**

"Meanies." I mumbled, glaring with Chara at the people who laughed at Raz. Chara punched one in the face, slamming his head into the table as she walked out.

I followed Chara, hugging her to try and calm her a little. She looked around, trying to find them, accepting the hug.

I looked up at the roof, tapping Chara and gesturing up there. She saw them, picking me up and jumping up onto the roof in one jump

We joined the hug, me turning on my flames to keep all of us nice and warm. Chara pat him on the back, me copying her.

 **Indie POV**

I woke up groggily, feeling something warm next to me and snuggling into it. It snuggled back. I smiled at this, before hearing what sounded like people yelling, frowning and whimpering at the noise.

"Stay here and stay quiet." My mom whispered. I opened my eyes, seeing my dad and my uncle standing and blocking us from what looked like humans in strange robes.

"You okay, kid?" Mom asked me, holding me. I nodded, watching as my dad and uncle raised a bone wall, the humans on the other side fighting to get through it.

Mom took me, holding me close and tightly. Unnoticed to everyone else, a human in a robe snuck up to dad, my sockets widening in surprise as the human swung.

Several things happened then. One, I CHECKed dad, seeing he had 1HP, two I grew angry, not about to let the dad I had just met die, and three… I became DETERMINED to not let him die.

My DETERMINATION caused me to _change_ , black flesh filling the bits where a human body would be around me if I were a normal skeleton, a third eye opening on my forehead, it blazing red, my normal sockets dark as I vanished out of my mother's grasp, appearing in front of the human and throwing my right arm into the air, a bone coming out of the ground and sucker punching the human.

"K-kid.' Dad said. "H-how'd you do that?" I turned and gave my dad an unnerving stare, before the bone wall fell from his lapse of concentration. I turned to the rest of the humans, growling, throwing my arm up and summoning a _**massive**_ bone underneath them, launching them into the air, before summoning another that was tinted red, using it to punt the humans off into the distance.

"Kid?" He asked, looking at me. I turned to him, just staring for a little, before my third eye and the black substance vanished, me falling onto my side, conscious, if just barely. He held me, handing me to mom.

"Seems we need to conduct a few studies.' He said. I shifted a little in my moms hold, weakly grasping her shirt. She held me close. I suddenly started trembling, as if I was having a night terror.

"Hush, kid.' Mom said, patting me. "It's alright." I suddenly went dead still, going limp in my moms arms.

"Oh no." Shes said, holding me. "Come on kid. Wake up. Please."

I stirred a tiny bit, telling her I was alive, but just went back to being limp. "Please wake up." She said, holding me close.

"M-mommy?" I asked weakly, regaining full consciousness.

"Oh, Indie." She said, holding me close.

"W-weak…" I told her weakly, shaking a little.

"Don't worry.' She said. "You'll be alright." I whimpered weakly and fearfully, sockets drooping.

"Just go to sleep honey." She said. "You'll wake up all nice and better." I nodded weakly, shutting my sockets. She kissed my forehead, rocking me gently.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Dad asked.

"I hope so." Mom said, holding me close. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

 **Later…**

I woke up in my mommy's bed, looking to my left and right, seeing my mommy and daddy holding me like they thought they would lose me. Mom was sleeping, her lips on my head.

I nuzzled her, as if reassuring her I was alright. She hugged me tighter, scratching my ribs a little to tickle them. I laughed, squirming and waking dad up.

"Hey kiddo." He said, patting my head. I continued laughing, still being tickled.

Mom kept it up, grinning. "Mommy, I give, I give!" I shouted, wriggling, trying to escape from her.

"I can't hear you~" She said in a singsong voice.

"I said I give mommy, I give!" I said again, wriggling and laughing, struggling futilely.

"What?" She asked. "I still can't hear you."

"Y-you're the best at Smash bros!" I exclaimed, having realized what she wanted me to say.

"There we go.' She said, stopping. "Now, you hungry?" I crossed my arms and pouted, nodding, needing something to eat.

"Whatcha want?" She asked.

"I want pancakes!" I exclaimed, beaming at her.

"Alright." She said. "Let's get you some." I shook in excitement, eagerly getting up and racing to the steps. She made it down, beginning to make some.

Grinning, I took a couple steps back, before running forward as daddy came out of mommy's room, jumping down the steps, racing to the table.

"Alright, kid." Mom said, patting my head as she set pancakes in front of me. "Me and daddy have to talk. We'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay mommy." I said, digging into my pancakes. They went up to mom's room, shutting and locking the door. After I was done and about half an hour passed, I went upstairs towards my room to play smash.

I passed by their room, but there were strange noises coming from it. I ignored them and went to play smash.

 **Let's see what Raz does for a little…**

We were all at Undynes, me wanting some training, the magic I now had a little different than what I was used to, me knocking on the door.

"Sup, punks?" She asked us.

"I wanted training, and they wanted to watch." I told her, pointing my thumb at the three off to the side.

"Well, get in here." She said. I nodded, following her into the building, the three watching from the window.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, getting myself into a stance so I could dodge or fight if necessary.

"Breathe." Undyne said. I nodded, taking deep breathes, but not letting my guard down. She nodded. I took this as a sign to keep breathing, doing so until she was satisfied.

"Good, punk." She said. I gestured for her to teach me some magic already, eager to use some without passing out. She threw a spear at me.

In a fit of agility, I managed to grab the spear with my metal hand, causing something strange to happen… it turned grey and metallic.

"Huh." She said. "Cool." Acting on instinct, I switched the now metallic spear into my right hand, pointing at Undyne with my left, metallic circles of magic appearing around me, firing similar spears at her.

She dodged, sending a wall of spears at me. Active swiftly, I raised my left arm, a wall of metallic spears blocking her assault.

She moved forward and punched me in the face. I was launched out of the house, tears entering my eyes as I felt the loopiness settle back in.

"You okay?" Frisk asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head no, a little blood on my face from a wound on my forehead, making me cry blood-mixed tears.

"Well" Frisk said, putting a rag on the wound. "How about we go get food?" I whimpered and shook my head again, not wanting the mean monsters to laugh at me again.

"Don't worry." She said. "They won't laugh. I'm sure Chara put the fear of God into them." I whimpered, fidgeting nervously, still unsure.

"Dont worry." Frisk said. "If they laugh, then, I'll never ask you to eat there again, alright?" I nodded hesitantly, sniffling.

"Good" she said, patting me. "Now, let's get you a cool look to wear. I saw some cute Fox ears and tail that would look perfect on you."

I tilted my head, intrigue on my face, wondering why I needed those things, and also wondering if the tail and ears would work like if they were real.

"You don't need em, silly." She said, giggling. "They'll just look so cute on you." I nodded, not really understanding, but rolling with it anyway.

"Good." She said, grinning. "So, bar first or costume?" I quickly held up two fingers, telling her I wanted the costume first, not wanting to deal with the bar.

"Alright." Frisk said, taking me to the store and showing me the ears and tail. They were the same color as the spear I still had, it currently in my pocket, shrunken. I put the ears and tail on, shyly turning to Frisk.

"So cute." She said, hugging me. I beamed at the compliment, nuzzling her. She giggled, patting my head.

We left the store, heading in the direction of the bar, Frisk distracting me. She scratched my head as if I were A fox. I let out what sounded like a rumbling purr, smiling… the moment being ruined as soon as we entered the bat, the patrons laughing again.

"You know what, Fuck all of you!" Frisk shouted in a very rare outburst as she took me outside. I was openly crying now, my face covered by my hands as Frisk lead me from the bar.

"Hey." She said, her voice firm. "Don't let them get to you. They're all jerks. Let's go eat at this other place I know, alright?" I nodded, sniffling, trying to not let it get to me, but I was still teary-eyed.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, patting my head. "How about we get some cider?"

I nodded, sniffling and clutching onto her. "Alright." She said, kissing my forehead.

We went to the place that she talked about, me looking slightly better emotionally. "See?"Frisk said. "All better. Don't worry, Muffet's got the best cider in the underground."

I sniffled, nodding, taking a sip of one. "Is it good, dearie?" Muffet asked.

"Yeah." I told her, nodding eagerly, beaming as I gulped the rest of the cider down.

"Good." She said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Raz pov, the next day...**

"So… this little things interesting." I commented, me and Frisk on the surface, me examining my metallic spear.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking out loud about this little trinket… I wonder if I fought other monsters or even people, I'd get more 'trinkets'." I mused to her, idly summoning a full sized one despite the one I used as a 'conduit' for the magic being small.

"Huh." She said. "Interesting. Well, foxy, let's see you do it."

"Who am I gonna fight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, faintly blushing? She shrugged.

"How about we focus on eating more donuts?" She asked, giggling. I rolled my eyes, biting into one of said donuts.

"So, foxy" She said. "Hows about we down some Cider?" I blushed a little more at the nickname, drinking some cider.

"Good?" Frisk asked. I nodded, her finally noticing my blush.

"You're blushing!" She said, laughing. "Is it really that embarrassing?"

"N-no!" I exclaimed, blushing more as I crossed my arms and turned my head away from her.

"You can't fool me." She said, grinning. "Just admit it. I won't think badly of you." I refused, still looking away from her with my arms crossed.

"I'll make you say it.' She said, grinning.

"No." I said stubbornly, raising a spear wall. She moved around it, grabbing me in a hug.

"Tell me." She said.

I sighed, shoulders sagging as I realized that she wouldn't give this up. "Fine, it is embarrassing." I said in a mumble, face reddening.

"Good." Frisk said, giggling. "But, don't worry. You look so cute in it." I groaned in embarrassment, hiding my face in my hands, the fox ears on my head lowering.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What's wrong with being cute? I'm cute and i'm not embarrassed."

"You are supposed to be cute, I'm not." I grumbled to her.

"Well" Frisk said. "You're not my kind of cute. Just the kind of cute girls find nice."

"Trust me, Frisk." I started, sighing depressedly and laying down. "There's no one out there for me… I looked." I told her, sounding hopeless.

"Pfft!" She said, waving a hand. "That was in the old universe, where Rara was an adult and she and Chara did really adulty stuff. This is a new universe. You may just find love yet. And, if not, I'll stay with you."

"...you think?" I asked, sounding hesitant.

"Sure." She said. "And, if ya don't, I'll stay with you." I smiled, grabbing Frisk and holding her to me like she was a teddy bear, shaking a tiny bit from emotional overload.

She held me too, rubbing me comfortingly. I eventually stopped shaking, just holding her. She held me, hushing me quietly.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll never leave you."

"T-thanks, Frisk." I said, sniffling a little bit.

"You're welcome." She said, patting my back. "Now, how's about we have us a drinking contest?"

"You. Are. On." I said, grinning confidently, getting up. She grinned, cracking her knuckles

 **At Muffet's…**

"Ready, chump?" I asked Frisk teasingly, getting ready to drink cider.

"You better believe it.' She said, grinning as she readied herself. We both started chugging drinks down, me noticeably faster. After about five, Frisk started picking up speed. I sped up twice as much, not about to be out done.

She sped up herself, her competitiveness not to be outdone. I had greater stamina, speeding up as she slowed. She gulped as fast as she could to catch up. Her efforts were in vain, me slamming the last cup down with a grin.

"Only cause you're bigger." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Don't be a sore loser." I taunted, chuckling.

"Don't be a sore winner.' She said, grinning.

"I'm not, I didn't brag did I?" I asked rhetorically. She stuck out her tongue, unable to come up with a retort. I laughed at this, before suddenly hugging her, fake tail wagging.

"You did your best." I assured, rubbing her back.

"Yeah." She said, hugging me back. "You still only won cuz you're bigger though." I laughed at this, giving her a noogie. She laughed, tickling me.

Swatting her hands away, I leapt up, running outside and turning to face the where she'd come from, my spear full sized in my right hand. She ran outside, stopping when she saw it.

"Ooohhh." She said. "Coool." I smirked confidently, sending two metal spears at her. She dodged, tackling me. I sidestepped the tackle, tossing her to the other side of the room and sending twenty spears in a pattern at her. She dodged, running at me again.

I sent double the spears, hitting her with the blunt weapons, sending her back and smiling triumphantly. "Wait till Undyne hears I actually hit you when she couldn't." I commented, me and Undyne having a rivalry going.

"Cuz I let you." She said, sticking her tongue out with a grin. I frowned, a dangerous glint appearing in my eye, me pointing forward, hundreds of the spear summoning circles appearing around me.

She dodged them all, grabbing onto me. A couple appeared at her feet and around her from a little away, the glint still in my eye. She moved, bringing me to the ground under her.

I growled animalistically, thrashing under her. "Nope!" She shouted, grinning. "It's time for the tickle monster!" I growled, summoning spears from around completely, and spears around those, with spears around those, with spears around those, firing before Frisk could make me lose concentration.

"What are you doing?" She asked, moving, pulling me out of the way. "You'll get hit too!"

I didn't seem to care, the spears hitting me and Frisk, though I took a lot less damage, since the attack was mine.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked, coughing once before passing out on me. I see,ed to come to my senses finally, eyes widening.

"F-frisk…?" I said in a low tone, voice shaking as tears entered my eyes. She shifted slightly, curling into me and unconsciously moving.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself, before getting up and running _away_. She curled into a ball, muttering my name. I didn't hear her, already long gone.

 **Rara POV**

Me and Chara were just walking around, taking a stroll, when we saw Frisk curled up, beaten and bruised, on the ground, us rushing over to her.

"What happened to her?" Chara asked, picking her up.

"I dunno." I said, worry on my face. I rested my hands on Frisk, green healing fire covering them.

"What is that doing?" Chara asked. I would have answered, but the results did for themselves, Frisks wounds healing.

"Cool." She said, patting me. "You did a good job." I nuzzled her, purring as Frisk woke up groggily.

"Ugh." She said, rubbing her head. "Where's Raz?"

"He do dis?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"He was with me." Frisk said. "Where is he now?"

"We no se hem, we unly se u." I told her, nuzzling her.

"Well, I'm going to find him." Frisk said, walking off. Worried for her, we followed, her leading us to a slumped cloaked figure, metallic spears blocking the way to him. Frisk pushed on the spears to move them. This did nothing, the spears too heavy for her to move, them also stuck in the ground and ceiling, like jail bars.

"Come on, Raz." She said. Lemme in."

"N-no, I-i'm j-just gonna end up hurting you again." He said, regret in his voice as he shook and sobbed. Frisk growled, somehow forcing her way in. She stood next to Raz, arms crossed. She then slapped him across the face.

"When will you get it through your thick head?" She asked, sitting down next to him and hugging him. "That no matter what, I'll be here. If I get hurt, I get hurt. You wonder why you're an emotional wreck? This is why. You honestly don't let us get too close."

He seemed to be in shock, not having expected the slap, eyes wide and a vacant expression on his face. She curled up in his lap, falling asleep there. He seemed to come to his senses a little, hugging her to his chest and crying softly into her hair.

"We shuld gwo." I whispered to Chara. Chara nodded, picking me up and taking me out of the room.

 **Back to Raz**

"Frisk." I whispered, sobbing and holding her to me. "I'm sorry for being a idiot, I-i'm sorry for n-not letting you get close… I just… can't seem to."

"It's alright.' She said, patting my head. "Sorry for lapping you. You alright?"

"Y-yeah." I said, ignoring the forming hand mark on my face. "I'm…" I started to say, but started sobbing again, hugging her to my chest.

"It's alright.' She said, holding me. "I didn't want to do it. I just wanted you to snap out of it and look at me. Did your spears hurt you?"

"N-not really." I told her, clutching onto her tightly.

"Good." She said, holding me close.

"I-i'm sorry for being… stupid, and running away." I whispered, sniffling.

"It's okay." Frisk said, giggling." You can't help being stupid. It's just part of you being a boy. But, don't worry. You're still my cute foxy."

"...That's incredibly sexist." I deadpanned.\

"Well" She said, giggling. "girls rule, boys drool. Except you, but I'm still better because I can so beat you in a drinking contest."

"Except I won that." I said, her silliness starting to cheer me up some.

"Well, you cheated." She said, sticking out her tongue and punching me lightly in the stomach. "you have a bigger one of these."

"That's not cheating, that's something called biology." I said, smiling a tiny bit more.

"Well, biology cheated." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Frisk, it's not something that can cheat." I said, sighing and smiling, nuzzling her. "And even if it could, you're cuter than me, it'd cheat for you."

"Darn right it would." She said, puffing out her chest. I chuckled at this, before pinning her to the ground and raspberrying her stomach after lifting her shirt a little.

"Hey!" She shouted, laughing. I started tickling her now, using my fake tail to tickle her feet.

"Noooo!" She yelled, laughing.

"Had enough?" I asked, stopping and sitting up, looking better, but… fragile, in the sense that doing the wrong thing could set me off again.

"Yeah." Frisk said, nodding. "But, you haven't!"

She tackled me, beginning to tickle me. I squirmed out of her hold, running. "Wait!" She shouted, running after me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, as if I just came out of a daze, slowly sitting against a wall, groaning in pain and holding my head in my human hand.

"You okay?" Frisk asked.

"Memories… flashbacks…" I mumbled, starting to shake now.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, holding me." It's alright. I'm right here. Is it like what happened earlier with the spears?"

"N-no… d-different, f-flashback to a more… helpless, me." I whispered, trembling terribly. "I-i c-couldn't… I-i-i j-j-just…" I mumbled, closing my eyes and shaking more.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "I'm here, focus on me." Shaking and trembling, I barely opened my eyes, trying to focus on Frisk through the tears and the flashbacks of the past-me, sobbing. She smiled, patting me gently.

I let out little whimpers, shaking and staring at her through teary eyes as she tried to coax me out of the panic attack I was having. I slowly brought myself to present me, relaxing visibly a little. She pat me more.

"Now.' She said, giggling. "If you're back, there's a drinking contest I will utterly destroy you at happening at Muffet's place whenever we get there."

"I… don't think I can handle people right now." I whispered, sniffling, curling up so that I was in as much of a ball as I could while sitting up, face in my knees.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "Her place is closed by now."

"I meant… most people in general." I whispered.

"Sup." Chara said, holding a blushing Rara. I yelped at their sudden appearance, curling up and covering my head with my arms.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked. I tried to answer… but I clammed up, shaking again, the memories coming back, having not focused on the present fully yet.

"Hey, focus on me." Frisk said. I tried to, but whimpered and curled up more, trembling and shaking, my whimpers pitiful.

"Hush." She said, stroking my face. I flinched, starting to cry, making myself look as small as physically possible.

"Shhh." Frisk said, kissing my forehead, I froze at the gentle contact, whimpering when she stopped and resuming my actions from before it. She continued not stopping. Eventually, I slumped, calm… for now. I looked even _more_ fragile now, however.

"We'll fix you." She said, holding me. I simply whimpered, leaning into her and shaking, She simply hugged me closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Indie POV, a week after Sans had moved in…**

I was was in my room, curled up in a ball, a little sad, Mommy and Daddy having been in there room for practically the whole week, me having fed myself with cereal and random snacks the entire time.

"Hey, kiddo." Mom said, picking me up. "Sorry about talking with your daddy for so long. Wanna do something?"

"Like what?" I asked adorably, sniffling, still upset with her.

"Whatever you want." She said. "we could go out and play or make pancakes or something."

"Can we do both?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, smiling.

"We should make daddy do most of the work, cause he's lazy." I whispered to her, smirking.

"Yeah." She said, giggling. We both went into the living room, seeing daddy there.

"Hey, kiddo.' He said.

"Make us pancakes!" I demanded adorably, pointing at him.

"Nah." He said. "I'm goin' to Grillbyz. Laater."

"Pwease daddy?" I asked, making the puppy dog eyes at him, sniffling with tears in them for effect, looking like I was about to cry.

"Alright, kid. Jeez.' He said, heading into the kitchen to do so. I beamed at this, turning and giving mommy a thumbs up. She grinned, giving me one back.

We went to the table, me sitting in her lap in a chair, bouncing eagerly for the pancakes, wondering how they'll look and taste. After about half an hour, he finally brought the pancakes out.

The pancakes didn't _look_ too bad, but didn't look that _good_ either, me cautiously bringing a couple onto my plate and biting into a piece of one, mom copying me.

My face immediately brightened, me quickly shoveling more into my mouth. She followed, trying to out do me. I ended up eating more in the end, beaming at dad and giving him three thumbs up, Mom giving him two.

"How are you doing that?" Mommy asked.

"Doing what?" I asked, not having noticed the third hand floating by my head yet, turning to my mommy with a curious look in my sockets.

"You got three hands there, bud." Daddy said. Tilting my head curiously, I turned to look at him, seeing the hand and yelping in surprise, starting to fall as I jumped back in surprise out of Mommy's lap.

She caught me, holding me. I stared at the hand, timidly moving it a little bit, confused as to how I made it appear.

"That's pretty cool." Mom said.

"You could say… it'll come in _handy_?" I asked, giggling at my own pun. Mom facepalmed while Dad grinned.

"I could become a _handy_ -man." I continued, beaming.

"Probably." Mom said, grinning as she pat my head.

"I could always take the _hands_ -on approach." I added, giggling more.

"You sure could." Mommy said, smirking.

"I could also play multiple characters in smash bros." I said. Dad nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I challenge you two to smash!" I suddenly exclaimed, smirking.

"Bring it on." They both said. I smirked, us all going to the living room and me putting smash in. I _smashed_ the competition, thought it took noticeably more effort with me using two characters at once, having managed to summon another hand.

"Looks like you win." Mom said, sighing.

"I am the champion!" I exclaimed childishly, giggling. "I wanna go outside and play now!"

"Not until you admit I'm the best." Mommy said.

"But… I win more…" I said innocently, looking at her confusedly.

"You still gotta admit it." She said, kissing my forehead.

"But… isn't lying wrong mommy?" I asked innocently, hearing daddy snicker.

"So is disobeying mommy." She said, grinning. I sat there a little, contemplating… before I just got up, heading outside, hands following.

"Don't go too far!" She called after me.

 **Raz POV**

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked Frisk, idly fiddling with a charm bracelet I had on, multiple charms on it, including the spear, signaling I had collected more kinds of magic.

"Drink?" She suggested.

"Will I need to have a intervention for you?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"After my liver shuts down." She said, giggling.

"That's not something to joke about, you kinda need that to live." I said, looking a little upset, still 'fragile' some.

"Don't worry." She said, kissing my forehead. "I'm kidding."

"Why do you kiss my forehead so much, by the way?" I asked, seeming placated for now.

"Well it'd be weird if I kissed your lips." She said, shrugging.

"That never stopped you last timeline." I commented teasingly, smirking.

"We were a thing last time line." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Fair enough." I admitted, shrugging and chuckling. "Wanna go wander on the surface?"

"Sure." She said.

 **Back to Indie…**

I was wandering near where the barrier broke, having found out how to take a 'shortcut' there, climbing a tree and watching the entrance. I was idly snacking on a lunch my mommy had given me, when I saw two figures walk out of the entrance, yelping in fear and hiding behind branches of the tree.

They kept walking, talking with each other. I somehow managed to snap a branch, wincing. "What was that?" One of them asked.

"I don't know." The taller said, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"Should we go see?" The shorter one asked.

"Might as well." The taller said, shrugging. They began to look around the area.

I was going to hide, but I fell from the tree and into a bush below me. "What was that?" The shorter one asked.

The taller narrowed his eyes, going over to the bush I was in, me shaking, causing it to shake as well.

'Did you find anything?" The shorter asked.

"A very _rattled_ skeleton." I heard the taller say, before I was picked up by the back of my shirt, sockets close as I shook in fear.

"Huh." The smaller said, coming over. I was still trembling in fear, my opinion on humans that aren't my mom not that good right now.

"Is he from Underground?" The shorter one asked.

"There are only two skeletons in the Underground, and he's not one of them." The taller said.

"Clearly." The shorter one said. "Which means he's a hybrid."

"D-don't hurt me." I whispered, not having paid attention at all to their entire conversation.

"Hurt you?" The shorter one asked. "Why would we do that?"

"Some jerks probably picked on him or something before we could get out here." The taller said, frowning.

"Yeah." The shorter said, agreeing. I opened my sockets, looking calmer but still nervous.

"You okay?" The shorter asked. I nodded, looking at them, watching the two nervously and warily.

"Got a name?" The shorted asked.

"I-indie." I said meekly.

"Cool." The shorter said. "I'm Frisk."

"And I'm Raz." The taller said.

"N-nice to meet you, I guess." I said, more calm now, less tense.

"Same." Frisk said. I stood up, looking at the two.

"D-do you two… want something to eat?" I asked, gesturing to the rather full lunch bag I had, my mom having packed me a lot.

"Whatcha got?" Frisk asked.

"I got some spare chocolate bars." I told her, looking into the bag.

"Oh boy." Frisk said. "Be careful how loud you say that, a friend of mine looooves those."

"I HAVE SPARE CHOCOLATE BARS!" I shouted, rebelling randomly. I was then immediately tackled by another human.

"WHERE?!" She shouted. I yelped in surprise and fear, accidentally teleporting up into the tree, shaking as I made a bone cage around myself instinctively.

"Chocolate." The human said, in the cage with me, a hungry look in her eyes. I yelped in fear again, leaving the cage with it still up, appearing out of it and back where I was.

"Chocolate?" She said again, still holding me. I calmed seeing that she wasn't hurting me, the bones all vanishing.

"Here!" I said joyfully, handing her half my chocolate bars. She devoured them, nearly taking off my hand in the process.

 **Rara POV because I feel like it.**

I was teary eyed, having been cuddling with Chara by the entrance to the underground when she suddenly bolted, wondering why she had just suddenly left me. She picked me up in a minute, kissing me.

"Sorry." She said. "Smelled chocolate."

"Wou thwink chwocwate mwore impotent then mwe?" I asked, sniffling, making my eyes seem bigger than they were as water entered them.

"No." Chara said, kissing me. "Nothing's more important than you." I smiled at this, wiping the tears out of my eyes and nuzzling her affectionately. She held me close, kissing me again.

 **Back to Indie…**

"She didn't even say thanks." I said, a little mad at the strange girls lack of manners, considering I gave her half my chocolate and she almost took my hand off.

"She's like that." Frisk said. "She's thankful, she just doesn't say it."

"She coulda showed it somehow." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting, despite that not really being possible since I had no skin.

"Trust me." Frisk said. "She wasn't really brought up to do that. Truth be told, if she didn't attack you, it meant she was showing gratitude." I said nothing, simply grumbling adorably to myself some more.

"How about you hang with us for a bit?" Frisk asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Sweet." Frisk said. I smiled, tapping Frisk and running away, playing tag.

She ran after me, laughing. I set up a bunch of branches behind me, giggling 'maniacally'. She dodged them all, grabbing me.

I tripped at the sudden grab, falling on the ground with a yelp of pain. She picked me up, looking me over.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I sniffled, shaking my head, my left arm bone bruising.

"Don't worry." She said, giving me a couple Temmie Flakes. "These'll fix you right up."

I took the strange food, eating it, face scrunching up. "This is cardboard" I said.

"Still heals you.' She said, shrugging. I looked like I'd have rather kept the injury, sticking a purple tongue out at her.

She stuck hers out at me back. Feeling mischievous, I licked her tongue with mine, giggling.

She backed up, covering her mouth, surprised. My innocent look told her that I didn't know what at at could imply except for a prank, me giggling again.

She flicked my forehead, chuckling. I yelped in pain, her having flicked the spot where my third eye had appeared, that spot extra sensitive, tears in my eyes.

"you okay?" She asked.

"S-senseitive." I told her, sniffling.

"Sorry." She said.

"I-it's okay." I lied, having a pounding skull ache now, silently crying a little, the purple tears leaving marks on my face.

"You sure?" She asked. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but by the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Here." She said, giving me a donut. I took it, eating it, the pained expression on my face unchanging since there wasn't much actual physical damage.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, patting my head. "You'll feel better soon."

"I can't teleport home like this." I suddenly realised, more tears welling in my eyes.

"We'll take you home." Frisk said, nodding.

"I-i d-don't know the way." I started, crying more. "A-a-and my mommy and daddy don't know I'm here." I added, sobbing now.

"That's a problem." She said. "Hey, Raz! We gotta get this kid home."

"WHAT?!" Raz shouted back, across the clearing.

"Get over here!" Frisk shouted. Raz did so, walking over to us.

"We gotta get him home." Frisk said.

"How do you expect us to do that, exactly?" Raz asked, raising an eyebrow at the smaller human.

"No clue." Frisk said. Raz facepalmed, sighing in exasperation.

"I guess I could…" Raz mumbled, looking thoughtfully at his left arm.

"Could what?" Frisk asked.

 **Raz pov**

"I could use my arm to do a small 'miracle' and teleport the baby-bones home." I told her.

"Ah." Frisk said. "Well, do it so we can find some human donuts." I nodded, pointing my robot arm at Indie and, in a rainbow glow, he vanished, me looking _very_ tired.

"You okay?" Frisk asked. I was about to answer, but I fell on my ass, before falling onto my back, eyes almost closed.

"Raz?" Frisk asked me, leaning over me, holding me. "Are you okay?"

"Tired." I whispered in a very soft voice, not having the energy to speak louder.

"Oh." She said. "Well, snooze here. I'll be right here. And, if you feel a warm feeling on, say, your hand, it's nothing."

"Okay." I whispered, closing my eyes and falling asleep. She sat there, patting my forehead as I slept.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rara POV, dream**_

 _I was just relaxing with Chara, us holding hands and leaning against each other, me smiling in happiness. She kissed my forehead, grinning. Suddenly, Chara got up and walked away. I was confused, but sat there and waited for her… and waited for her… and waited for her…_

 _Eventually, I started crying in my dream, alone on top of the hill now, it raining now, soaking me. I didn't hear what I was saying, but it sounded sad and pitiful, me sounding like I was being tortured inside._

 _I heard a voice calling my name, it echoing around me. I sobbed still, shaking, the world around me cracking a little at the voice. I heard it again, this time louder. The world fell apart round me…_

 **Reality**.

I woke up crying, sobbing hysterically. "Hey" Chara said, holding me, stroking my face. "It's alright. You're alright. I'm right here."

I desperately clutched onto her, nibbling her sweater a little, still crying, but less so now that I knew she was here. She held me, running her fingers through my hair, nibbling a little on my ears.

I calmed more, now just a little teary eyed. "D-dwid I wake wou?" I asked her, sniffling.

"Nah." She said. "And, even if I did, you're more important." I blushed a tiny bit at this, deciding to simply nibble on her sweater more instead of reply. She nibbled on my kitty ears in response.

I actually let out a small moan at this, me freezing when I realised I did and blushing so much I erupted into harmless flames.

"What was that?" She asked, snickering. "I didn't know you enjoyed my nibbles that much." I mewled in embarrassment, covering my face with my paws and scooting away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, coming over to me. She realised that the entirety of my flames on my head were a dark pink, signifying how much I was blushing right now.

"Ooooh." She said, grinning. "It's that way." I simply squirmed in embarrassment, scooting away more.

"Awww, come here." She said, holding a hand out to me. A hand I couldn't currently see, considering that I was covering my face with my hands. She took me into a hold.

"You know" She said. "I wonder what would happen if I do this…"

She then licked the inside of my ear, nibbling on it. I blushed furiously as I let out a loud moan, shivering in pleasure.

"So that's what it does." Chara said, grinning.

"I gunna dwie o embawassment." I mumbled.

"Don't worry." Chara said, chuckling. "I'll make sure you die slowly." I playfully swatted her on the nose, head flames still a dark pink. She kissed mine, scratching my ears.

"Wook, chwocwate!" I exclaimed, pointing.

"Where?!" She exclaimed, looking where I pointed. When she looked back, I was gone, hiding underneath my daddys bed with my flames off.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, looking. "Did you take the chocolate?" I didn't answer her, staying stealthy.

"I got some fish for you if you give me the chocolate." She said, looking around. Suddenly, there was chocolate bars next to her feet, with a note saying 'gimme fishies'.

"Come out and get it." She said, grinning. Suddenly, her pockets felt lighter, the fish gone.

"That's cheating." Chara said, chuckling, sitting down and eating the chocolate anyway. There were chewing noises heard, a meaty kind, me not being that stealthy in how I ate my fishies.

"Gotcha!" Chara said, diving under and grabbing me. I yelped, giggling and rubbing against her, purring.

"There we go." Chara said, grinning. "That's the feeling I love." As I was nuzzling and rubbing against her, I accidentally rubbed against her crotch, me not seeming to notice.

She held me, scratching my ears and nibbling on them. She slowly lulled me to sleep by doing this, me purring as my eyes started fluttering. She stoked me until I fell asleep, kissing my forehead.

 **Raz POV**

I was in the human city, walking around with my cloak covering my left arm, minding my own business. Suddenly, I got a flash of memory on this world, knowing the area I was in was controlled by a gang… that didn't like me very much.

Several people appeared, making me sigh in annoyance. "Alright, chumps." I started, not giving them a chance to talk. "I'm not in a good mood, so here's what is going to happen. I'm gonna kick all of your ass' and then I'm gonna leave." I didn't give them a chance to reply, using the bone charm from Papyrus I had gotten to make metal bones fall from the sky, knocking them all out.

I heard screaming, looking around and watching the bystanders run in a panic. I sighed, sitting on a bench nearby, deciding to wait until the cops inevitably came. They did, coming over and talking to me.

"Just some people about to attack me, I defended myself." I said calmly to the cops. The cops asked me a couple more questions before leaving, me sighing in relief when they did.

"I'm going back underground." I muttered, walking back towards the mountain. Frisk met me there, tackling me. I caught her, laughing and spinning her around.

"Wheeeeee!" She shouted, laughing. I laughed as well, nuzzling her, her patting my head.

I set her down, smiling at her. "So, have any fun while I was gone?" I asked.

"I ate a ton of donuts and cider." Frisk told me.

"You need an intervention." I said seriously, genuinely worried about her.

"What?" She asked. "I only had like ten."

"On top of the fifty you had this morning." I deadpanned.

"Well, I'm like a kid in a candy store." Frisk said. "And, I never got donuts when I was younger."

"You're young now!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Before I fell." Frisk said, giggling at my exasperation. I pouted at her giggling, sticking my tongue out at her. She stuck hers back at me, patting my forehead.

"Why'd you pat my forehead?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Cause you make a cute fox." She said. I blushed at the sudden statement, quickly turning away from her.

"What?" She asked. She just noticed the red on my face, it answering her for me. "Ooohhh." She said, giggling. "Is the widdwe foxy embawwassed?"

"Shuddup." I mumbled, blushing even more.

"Make me." She said, a smug look on her face. A evil smile appeared on mine, a mischievous glint in my eye as I quickly tied her hands together behind her bag, putting duck tape over her mouth as a gag.

"Hey!" She shouted, voice muffled. "You'll regret this!" I rolled my eyes, deciding to leave her like this, going back Underground and to my room at Asgores, taking a nap.

 **Rara POV**

Me and Chara were walking to the exit to the underground, seeing Frisk there with her hands tied behind her back and tape covering her mouth. Chara raised an eyebrow in amusement and curiosity.

"Wonder what happened here." She said.

"Wu okwey Fwisk?" I asked, freeing her.

"Yep." She said, cracking her knuckles. "But, now I got to get revenge on a certain fox."

"Cwan we hewlp?" I asked, giggling.

"Maybe." She said.

"Pweaaaase?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know." She said. "It's a personal thing." I gave her sad kitten eyes as a response, letting out little sniffles to sell it.

"Aww, come on." Frisk said. "Please don't do that, I'll get you fish if you stop."

"OK!" I exclaimed, beaming happily.

She laughed, taking me to get some fish. I eagerly ate the fish, stopping with one in my mouth and turning to Frisk, looking adorable.

"So cute." she said, patting me. I beamed, closing my eyes and enjoying the pats, before I slurped the fish up and spat it's skeleton out.

"Cute." She said, patting me again. I mewled a little happily.

"Wut wu guna do teh Waz?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"Some revengy things.' She said, shrugging.

"Spwecificz?" I asked, curious.

"I dunno yet." She said. "I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Okwey." I said, walking off.

 **Raz's POV, a couple hours later…**

When I woke up from my nap, I couldn't move my arms and legs, immediately waking up and wriggling in panic, seeing Frisk with a smug look above me.

"Hi." She said, touching my nose with her finger, a fake pout coming into her voice. "That was really mean leaving me tied up like that. You should feel really bad."

I trembled a little in fear, not exactly liking where this is going right now. "Soooooo." Frisk continued, tracing my chest. "I'm gonna give you a little payback."

I shook my head furiously, scared, trembling. "Woah." She said, her tone normal. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry." I visibly calmed at this, though I was still a little bit scared.

"I am gonna have some fun though." Frisk said, grinning. I shook a little more, bracing myself for whatever she'd do.

"Right." She said, beginning to tickle me. I started laughing through my tape gag, thrashing not wanting to be tickled.

"Paaaaaaaayyyyyyybaaaaaaaaccccck!" She shouted, upping the intensity. I laughed and thrashed more in response, shaking a little.

"Take this!" She shouted, laughing herself. After a while, I started thrashing violently, laughing so much I was crying. Frisk abruptly stopped, touching my nose.

It took me a little to calm down, shaking a little, scared because I was helpless, looking up at her with a little fear in my eyes. "Oh, wondering what I'm gonna do to you?" She asked.

I nodded, inwardly scared. "Well." She said. "First, I'm gonna have a drinking contest. But, I'm gonna win since you, you know, can't drink."

I nodded, looking decently less scared. "Then, I'm gonna kiss you." Frisk said. I looked confused now, wondering how any of this was revenge.

"What?" She asked. "I'm just messing with you. I just wanted to scare ya a little." I just looked unamused at this point. She grinned, ripping the tape off of my mouth.

"So, wanna go do something?" She asked.

"OW!" I yelped, the tape having been on there long enough to hurt.

"Sorry." She said. "So, what now?"

"Well, if you want me to go anywhere, you kinda gotta untie me." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Hmmmm." She said, thinking. "I kinda like you this way, all tied up like a christmas present."

I put on a brave face, but was inwardly scared, not liking being helpless one bit. "Fine, I'll be here then, go have fun." I said.

"I didn't say I'd leave you here." She said, giggling.

"How do you plan on moving me?" I asked.

"I can pick you up." Frisk said, giggling. I blushed at the thought of her carrying me everywhere, hiding my face by turning over.

"Let's go." She said, picking me up bridal style. I groaned in embarrassment, the ears on my head going down, face beet red.

"What?" She asked, grinning. "Embawwassed?"

"Y-yes." I answered meekly, before my eyes widened, me blushing more and whimpering in embarrassment.

"Don't worry." Frisk said, giggling again. "All you have to do is get out of the bindings, then you won't be so embarrassed." I would've sighed in relief… but I suddenly heard the sound of a picture being taken, turning and seeing Chara with a camera in her hands.

"So cute." She said. "Right, Rara."

"Super adowable!" Rara exclaimed, squealing and gushing. I slumped now, just starting and trying to zone out all of this.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "You're among friends, we won't embarrass you in public." I didn't hear her, lost in my own world where my close friends and family don't constantly embarrass and humiliate me.

"Hey." Frisk said, snapping me back to reality. "Don't worry. This is for memories. Nothing to be embarrassed about." This only seemed to worsen my mood, me thinking that they thought me as their personal toy now.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked. I stayed stubbornly silent, not looking at her.

"Aww, come on." She said, pouting. "Don't give me that.

I stayed quiet, not looking at her, Chara seeming to pick up on something. "What's up with you?" Chara asked. "Come on, we've done worse to you. We're just having fun. Come on, if you really think we'd embarrass you in front of a bunch of people, you really don't remember us, do you?"

"You guys treat me like a toy." I whispered after thinking for a little, just deciding to come out and say it.

"What?!" Frisk exclaimed, shocked. "How do we do that?"

"Well, remember when, a couple timelines ago, I got turned into a kid version of myself because a half of my took my power and went evil? And it _tortured_ me? You gave me the barest of comforts and then _forced_ me to play dress up, is one time." I said, voice dripping with anger.

"You blame it on that?" Chara asked.

"Listen." Frisk said, sitting down. "We care about you. We were just having fun. I mean, it's not like we told anyone it was you."

"Plus." She added, whispering to me. "You looked so cute in that dress."

"None of you get it." I said, tears in my eyes, me using my robot arm to snap through my bindings, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut on them.

"Raz!" Frisk said, running over to the door, knocking on it. I ignored her, walking over to the mirror and looking into it. I sighed, bracing myself as I brought my right arm to where what remained of my left connected to the robot arm, pulling it out and setting the arm down on the counter. Grabbing some water-proof bandages, I wrapped the metal in my stump up, so water wouldn't get in.

I then turned the shower on, getting naked and setting my clothes on the counter as well, getting into the shower and pulling the curtain closed. "Raz?" Frisk asked, opening the door. "Can we talk?"

I yelped, covering my crotch with my hand. "F-fine, j-just don't look in here." I said.

"Alright." Frisk said, giggling a little. "It's not like I haven't seen naked people though. But seriously… let's talk about this, alright?"

"Talk." I said simply.

"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?" Frisk asked.

"To play with your toy." I mumbled bitterly.

"NO!" She said firmly. "I said that because I care about you and want you to be happy."

"And yet you and Chara barely think about consequences for anything and constantly do the same things to calm me, like your training a pet." I grumbled, obviously having been thinking on this for a while.

"Raz…" She said. "I'm sorry you think that. But, it isn't true. If you wanted to do things, we'd do them. You're not our toy. You just don't assert yourself. Do you want me to help you with that?"

"It might help my self-esteem a little." I admitted, still covering myself, speaking in a mumble.

"Sure." She said. "I mean, listen, the only reason I tied you up like that was because you did it to me. I was having some fun."

"Plus." She added in a tone like she was giving a secret. "I wasn't gonna carry you to Muffet's anyway. Between you and me my arms were getting really tired."

"Though." She added, giggling. "It was kinda fun carrying you like my bride."

"That's another thing, when I _am_ assertive, you guys just don't let me win, you always have to one-up me." I added, sobbing a little.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "We're just competitive. Don't worry, I'll help you, alright?"

"Okay… can you get out so I can finish my shower now?" I asked, blushing.

"Sure." Frisk said, giggling. "But, you better bring your a-game. I'm gonna beat you in a drinking contest this time."

I sighed, saying nothing at her proving my earlier point about not being able to have anything, her leaving and closing the door. I finished washing up, getting out of the shower and drying myself, before putting my arm back in and my clothes back on, going out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" She asked. "Or, did you want to do something else? If you do, speak up. I would like to request at least swinging by Muffet's place to grab us some snacks for the road."

"I wanted to learn to be more assertive first." I told her.

"Okay." Frisk said, nodding. "Well, we may be doing it for a while. You wanna grab some snacks just in case?"

"Nah." I said, waving it off.

"Alright." She said. "What should we start with?"

" _You~_." I said sensually, smirking at her. Frisk had a hint of a blush on her face as she giggled.

"Well, dear." She said, holding out her hand as if I was to kiss it. "You gotta take me to dinner first."

I smirked, kissing her hand and wrapping a arm around hers, leading her to Muffets. "So." She said, smirking. "What should we have, dear?"

"Let's have steak." I suggested.

"Ooh." She said. "It's really good here, you'll love it." We ate the food, having a wonderful time.

"Are you having a good time?" Frisk asked. I nodded, smiling at her. I put some money on the table, getting up and holding my hand out to help her up.

"Why thank you, dear." She said, giggling as she accepted my help, getting up. We paid and left the place, going back to Asgores.

"I do good?" I asked.

"Yep." She said, giggling as she climbed onto my back. "I'm so proud of you." I beamed at her, looking excited that I was in charge for once, walking to my bedroom in Asgores.

I set her down on it when we got there, getting on with her and hugging her to my chest, cuddling with her. She cuddled back, patting my head.

"I still think the ears and tail look cute." Frisk said. I blushed at this a little.

"You're adorable." I decided, burying her face in my chest.

"So are you." She said in a muffled voice. "And… you smell like donuts for some reason… it's nice."

I ran my hand through her hair, closing my eyes and just enjoying being in the dominant position right now. She scratched my fake ears and ran her hand through my hair.

"You sure love to use shampoo." She said, giggling. I simply gently removed her hands and put them at her side, telling her I was being dominant right now and didn't want it ruined, continuing to practically pet her.

"Sorry." She said, smiling. "I just love how your ears and hair feel."

"I know." I whispered, continuing. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I smiled, before I felt myself be pulled away from her, eyes widening as my robot arm was removed and I was restrained, a gag in my mouth and me unable to move my arms or legs.

"Hey!" Frisk shouted, angry. "What are you two doing?"

"We pwaying!" Rara exclaimed happily, giggling, not noticing my crestfallen look as I lay tied on the floor, upset that I was just brought back to this.

"Come on guys." Frisk said. "Not now, at least ask first." I was silently crying on the ground now, the confidence I had built from today completely shattered.

"Now, leave!" Frisk shouted, the two of them rushing to do so.

"Please don't cry." She said, untying me and holding me to her chest. "It's alright, don't worry." I simply limply allowed her to try to comfort me, softly sobbing now as I cried, feeling very betrayed by the two of them.

"It's okay." She said, stroking my hair. "They didn't know. We can tell them tomorrow, okay? Now, how about we start over?"

"I… wanna sleep." I told her in a slightly broken voice, sniffling.

"Please don't break." She said, holding me close. "You're alright. We can put you together again. How about we start over tomorrow?"

"...okay." I whispered in a slightly better voice, eyes closing as I fell asleep. She picked me up, placing me on the bed and crawling in with me, holding me in her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Raz POV, the next day from the prev chapter…**

I was standing in my room with Frisk, meekly and nervously shuffling my feet, not looking her in the eye. "Oh, come on." She said, lightly slapping my cheek to get my attention. "Now, we're gonna do this right and they won't interfere, got it?"

I nodded, putting a obviously fake brave face on and hesitantly looking her in the eye. "Come on." She said. "You got this. You're the best, alright?"

I nodded, looking a little confident now. "Great." She said, grinning. "Now, let's get going, where to first?"

"I wanna go to the park." I decided. "The one in the capital, I don't like the surface."

"Alright." Frisk said. "What about breakfast."

"Well." I started. "One, it's noon, two, Chara and Rara can do it to make up for yesterday." I said.

"Make it or treat us?" Frisk asked.

"Treat us, of course." I said with a evil smirk.

"Good." Frisk said. "Chara can't cook worth crap."

"I told them to get us breakfast and meet us at the park." I said, taking Frisks hand and leading her. "Come on!"

"Good." She said encouragingly, following.

 _ **At the park…**_

I was running around, enjoying myself, wearing a striped sweater so everyone assumed I was a kid, it being red and black. I climbed up a tall jungle gym, laughing happily.

"So." Frisk said. "I had fun cuddling."

"Yeah, that was fun." I agreed, hanging like a bat from some bars.

"You did great." She said, patting my head. I chuckled, sitting up and out of her reach on the bars now. She began to climb, trying to reach me. I expertly avoided her, jumping from parts of the jungle gym to other parts, using shortcuts to stay far ahead of her, her not having the ability to directly follow.

"Awww." She said, pouting. "That's cheating."

"Try getting help from the other monster kids." I suggested, gesturing to said striped shirt wearing monsters.

"Nah." She said. "I'm a 'do it yourself' kinda girl." I shrugged, giving her a taunting smirk as I continued to evade her for so long that she looked _really, really_ mad.

She finally leaped at me, grabbing me. "Gotcha." She said, grinning. "I win!"

"No." I said with an evil smirk. "I win." I state, tickling her and pinning her on the floor of the jungle gym.

"Noooo!" She yelled, laughing. I smirked, tickling her until she couldn't take anymore, stopping, her panting on the ground.

"Nice." She said, panting. "You're good."

"I exhausted you with running, and then tickled you to submission." I said, beaming. "Now, who's the boss?" I asked with a smirk.

"Still me." She said, sticking her tongue out with a grin. I frowned, a look crossing my face that looked like I was about to go back to being meek, but I gathered my DETERMINATION, smirking as I started tickling her again.

"Who's the boss?" I asked, growling.

"Frisk!" She said, laughing. I got more aggressive, digging into her a little with the tickles.

"Who. Is. The. Boss?" I asked, glaring.

"Meee!" She said, laughing. I lost my energy and DETERMINATION as I continued to not get the response I wanted, eventually sadly stopping, slumping, jumping down the jungle gym and walking to a very tall tree, climbing up it for some alone time, metal spikes appearing half way up to stop people from following me.

"Raz?" Frisk asked, walking up to the tree. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." I called back down. "I'm just disappointed… I should've known me being 'assertive'." I said, using finger quotes. "Wouldn't last long… you were just letting me think I was." I said sadly, curling up on a big branch.

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked. "Can I come up and we can talk about it?" I sighed, retracting the spikes, allowing her access up here, curling into a tighter ball.

"Hey." Frisk said, sitting next to me. "What are you talking about? I wasn't letting you. You were doing it on your own. I mean, at first I was letting you so you'd get your confidence up, but by the time we got here, you were doing it all on your own. What made you think I was only letting you do it?"

"Ok… so like _this?_ " I asked, suddenly having her wrist tied together, her dangling from the branch. "Who's the boss?"

"You." She said in a high pitched, scared tone, her eyes widening as she looked down. "Now please put me back on the branch."

I put her back on the branch, freeing her. "A little much?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." She said, latching onto me. "B-but you were thinking and were assertive, good job."

I smiled, rubbing onto her back comfortingly. "How about we go get our food?" I asked, seeing Chara and Rara in the… outfits I had them wear for today arriving here.

"S-sure." She said, nodding. "C-can you go down slow?" I simply smiled, summoning one of the platforms that appear when you fight Sans on one of his turns, stepping onto it and having it lower us safely to the ground.

"T-thanks." She said, stepping onto the ground carefully.

"Servants!" I called over to Chara and Rara. "We're over here!" I said, stepping off the platform and dismissing it.

"You're really getting good at this." Frisk muttered to me as Chara and Rara showed up.

I smiled and, using a blue heart charm on my wrist, pulled a table and chairs over for me and Frisk. "Have a seat." Frisk said, giggling as she pulled one out for me.

"Why thank you." I said, moving to sit down.

"You're welcome." She said, kissing my cheek. I smiled more, sitting as she pushed my seat in for me, using blue magic to put her in her own seat.

"Servants, food." I commanded to the two in maid uniforms, them obeying hastily, setting metal trays covered in a metal dome in front of us.

"I'll get you for this." Chara said, taking Rara and running off.

"This was my payback for yesterday though…" I said, groaning and facepalming. "Whatever, let's just eat." I said, taking the covers off the food, revealing some pancakes with bacon and hashbrowns.

"Whatever." Chara said so only I could hear. "Thanks for the idea though… she looks pretty good." I smirked, winking as she and Rara left the park.

"This looks good." Frisk said.

"It better be." I said. "I had them get it from IHOP."

"Sweet." Frisk said. We dug into our food, me humming happily as we did so, obviously in a better mood.

"You're doing a great job." Frisk said, patting me. "Oops, sorry. Whenever I see you in those ears, I just want to pet you."

"It's fine." I assured, a faint blush coming across my face. "I… kinda like it, a little."

"So." She asked. "Can I do it more?" I blushed a tiny bit more and nodded. She giggled, patting me more.

I smiled, leaning into it a little and closing my eyes. After a while, I had enough. "That's enough." I told her calmly.

"Alright." She said, giggling. "What should we do now?"

"Let's go prank Undyne." I said, smirking.

"Sounds fun." She said, giggling again. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dump this on her." I started, pulling a paint can onto the table. "And make her scales pink." I told her.

"That's great." She said, snickering. "Better hope she doesn't punch you and make you loopy again."

I smirked, shrugging. "Let's go."

 **A hour later, at Undynes…**

I was waiting with Frisk on top of Undynes house, waiting for Yndyne to come out. When she did, I me and Frisk quickly dunked the paint can on her. "That was great!" Frisk shouted as we ran off.

"YOU JUST GAVE US AWAY!" I exclaimed, hearing Undyne screaming as she started catching up to us.

"Crap, crap, crap." Frisk said, grabbing me and dragging me into a cave. Unfortunately, Undyne saw where we went, standing at the entrance of the cave, me standing in front of Frisk, guarding her.

"You think it's funny, punk?" She asked. I snickered a little at her pink scaled form, unable to stop myself. She threw a punch that threw me into Frisk, her catching me and falling to the ground.

I felt things get cloudy… but I REFUSED to go loopy right now, instead standing with a growl, forming my spears, them a metallic red.

"Don't." Frisk whispered. "She's just upset, don't hurt her." I growled, but obliged… blunting the spears ends and sending them anyway, knocking Undyne out of the cave and sealing it shut with more red spears, letting myself succumb to the loopiness, falling onto my side.

"You okay?" Frisk asked. I giggled loopily at them in response, trying to swat at their nose, but ending up just flailing my arms around. She giggled, touching mine.

"Looks like I'm in charge until you come back." She said. I scrunched up my face, 'pawing' at my nose, looking adorable as I clumsily did so. SHe burst out laughing, hugging me.

"Wuh funny?" I asked loopilly, a confused look on my face.

"You're so cute." She said, scratching my ears. I somehow managed to feel it, the ears going flat as I somehow managed to let out a lumbering purr. She giggled more, kissing my forehead.

I curled up like a fox, laying down and curling up, putting Frisk in the middle of me so I was wrapped around her. She snuggled up to me, us falling asleep, her holding my tail.

 **Rara POV.**

I nuzzled Chara, glad to be done being Raz's 'servants' for now, not liking doing so for him, but I did anyway to make up for yesterday.

"You know." Chara said, chuckling and scratching my ears. "You look pretty cute in that outfit."

"Wu wook cwute in wours." I told her with a blush, purring at the scratches.

"Well then." Chara said, snickering. "I think we should wear these more often."

"When we awone?" I asked, purring still.

"Of course.' She said, scratching more. I purred more, arching myself into her hand more, a very faint blush appearing on my face.

"You sure like scratches." She said, laughing.

"Only cuz u teh besztez at it." I told her, purring and licking her face a little.

"Well, you look so cute when I do." She said, kissing back. I blushed, squirming in embarrassment from the compliment and kiss.

"What?" She asked. "Too embarrassing?" I nodded, mewling a tiny bit and hiding my face in her chest.

"Don't worry." She said, patting my head. "It's just the two of us here."

"I knoew." I said, before sniffing, face scrunching up. "We stinky."

"Really?" Chara asked, sniffing. "Well, I guess we need to shower."

"I wun bwubby bwath!" I exclaimed.

"Sounds good." Chara said. We went into the bathroom, both of us undressing, Chara noticing a strange flame shaped mark on me.

"What's with the mark?" Chara asked. I tilted my head, turning around and looking at her strangely for a couple seconds, before realization crossed my features.

"That's mwy dwaddy's, it twuns intwo a wittle of hwis fwame when I chwange." I told her. "It a elemwental thwingie."

"Cool." She said, touching it. I yelped a little, a tingling feeling going through me as I took a step away from her.

"What's wrong?" Chara asked.

"It sensytive." I told her.

"Ah." She said. "Like good sensitive or bad sensitive?"

"Widdle bwoth?" I said, confused, before gesturing to the bathtub. "We shuld stwart fwilling dat."

"Yeah." Chara said. "Sorry I touched it I won't do it again unless you let me next time."

"Okwey." I said, pouring the bubble mix into the tub after it was full.

"That's a lot of bubbles." She observed. I giggled, sticking my tongue out at her before getting into the tub. She stuck hers out back, getting in with me and putting bubbles on my head.

I giggled at this, putting some on hers. She laughed, giving me a beard. I giggled, giving her a mustache. She grinned, giving me a 'coconut' bikini top.

I tilted my head, looked very confused at the top. "You ever see those women who wear coconuts?" Chara asked. "I gave you that… out of bubbles." I looked even _more_ confused at the concept, having no clue why they'd do that.

"It's a swimsuit." Chara explain.

"Oh, okwey." I said adorably, giving Chara one. She suddenly tackled me, kissing me. My eyes widened, before I closed them, hugging and kissing her back. She held me, wrapping her legs around me.

I nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance with my tongue. Chara looked confused, giving a similar glance at me.

"I dwunno… i gwoing bwy instincts." I told her.

"Oh." Chara said. "Well, this is my instinct." She began to nibble on my feline ear. I moaned and mewled, face reddening, letting her. She continued, scratching it as well.

I moaned more, reddening, forcing my flames not to come out. "Cute." Chara said. "You're on fire kid." I blushed more, nuzzling her.

"Wush mwe pwease?" I requested.

"Sure." She said, chuckling. I smiled, turning so that she could wash me better. She began to, starting with my back. I smiled, relaxing into her gentle ministrations. She quickly finished, beginning on my front. I blushed some at this part, closing my eyes.

Once Chara was done, she laid back, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled, resting my head in the crook of her neck, putting my arm and leg around her. She smiled too, stroking my ears. I soon fell asleep to her gentle strokes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Raz POV**

I woke up groggily in the cave with Frisk, her head on my chest as she continued to sleep, the spears surprisingly still up. In her sleep, her hand smacked my face, eventually finding my ears. I smiled at this, doing my rumbling purr. She sighed in contempt in her sleep.

Eventually, she woke up, still petting me. "Morning." She said. "You still loopy?"

"No." I told her. "Keep petting me anyway."

"Good." She said. "Loopy you is fun, but you get really teary at times."

"You calling me a crybaby?" I asked teasingly, smirking.

"Noooooo." Frisk said. "But you are cute though." I blushed, smiling at her.

"And you are adorable." I told her, booping her nose, before I restrained her arms so she couldn't boop mine.

"Hey!" She said, pouting.

"I am the one who boops, not the who who gets booped." I told her, chuckling.

"Awwww." She said, pouting more. I simply smiled, picking her up and holding her with one arm against my side, carrying out out of the cave after lowering my spears.

"So." She asked. "Where we going?"

"I… wanna tell you a secret." I whispered to her, continuing to walk. "And… I'm taking you somewhere private, cause… it's easier to _show_ rather than _say._ "

"Do you have a mole on your butt?" Frisk asked, giggling.

"No." I said, getting to my room at Asgores, setting her on the bed and locking the door, I made sure noone else was here.

"Darn." She said. "I was gonna laugh my ass off if it was." I stayed silent, shuffling nervously in front of her, looking like I was having second thoughts.

"If you don't want to tell me, we can wait till your ready." She said, patting my head. I closed my eyes… and dropped my pants and boxers, deciding to get it over with.

"Nice butt." She said, giggling. "Oh my god, you do have a mole!"

"I'm not falling for that, I don't." I muttered, turning to face her.

"Just testing you." She said, giggling. "Though I wasn't expecting it."

Frisk finally seemed to finally notice my lack of something that I had 'down there' before.

"...Oh" She said. "Definitely didn't expect that." I blushed, awkwardly rubbing one arm with the other.

"C-can… we keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. "Safe with me."

I smiled in relief at her, pulling my pants and boxers back up. "Y'know… if you want… if you get me a disguise, we could go to the surface and play 'dress up' again." I mumbled to her.

"Sounds fun." She said, giggling. "Just wait till you get older.'

"Yeah… kinda flat right now." I muttered, blushing.

"Well." Frisk said. "You probably haven't started puberty yet."

"I'm older than you!" I exclaimed.

"I haven't either." She said. "I was just saying why you were flat."

"I bet mine are gonna be bigger." She then added with a sly wink. I crossed my arms and pouted, huffing and turning away from her.

"What?" She asked. "I was making a bet. Wanna take it? We can make it a bet and have a prize or something."

"Sure." I said after a minute, turning to her. "What do I get if I win?"

"Dunno." She said. "The loser could do something for the winner."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Well." Frisk said. "I haven't thought of anything yet. We can figure it out later if we have to, though."

"Fair enough." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I never promise to do 'anything' in a bet because some people have weird things they'd do."

"Hey Frisk…" I started, suddenly hugging her close. "Thanks for not judging me suddenly being gender swapped." I whispered to her, shaking a little.

"Hey, it's fine." Frisk said, patting me. "I don't care. Plus… I… uh… kinda like girls more anyway."

"That's not how you acted with Indie last timeline." I said teasingly.

"Sh-shut up!" Frisk shouted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Do… you still 'like like' him?" I asked, giggling.

"No." Frisk said, flicking my forehead.

"Your tsundere attitude says otherwise~" I sing songed, ignoring the flick.

"Nah." She said. "I thought he was cute then, but I don't like him that way anymore. It's not tsundere."

"Awww… but you two were so cute together!" I exclaimed, smirking at her.

"You were cute, being all single." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"I… didn't have time." I mumbled, suddenly depressed.

"Hey now." Frisk said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to strike that nerve. Here, ya got me, ya got time now."

"T-thanks, Frisk." I said, sobbing a little, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome." She said. I picked her up, getting into bed and laying on my side, hugging her tightly to myself like a stuffed animal I couldn't afford to lose.

She hugged me back, hugging me as if I'd lose her if she let me go. That only made me hug her tighter, whimpering a tiny bit before I fell asleep. She held me close, following me into dreamland.

 **Rara POV**

I woke up still in the water with Chara, the bubbles somehow still there, and us in the same position. Smiling, I nuzzled her, accidentally waking her. "Mornin, kitty cat." She said.

"We bwen un here twu wung, we pwuny." I told her, giggling.

"It'll wear off." She said, laughing. I got up and out of the tub, walking on my hands and feet, standing facing the mirror with my back to the tub, shaking and trying to get the water off.

"Nice view." Chara commented. I froze, before blushing dark red in embarrassment, covering myself completely in a towel and whimpering.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "I won't tell anyone." I smiled at her, before snuggling into the towel, it being surprisingly comfy.

"Comfy?" She asked. I nodded, snuggling in more, looking adorable.

"Good." She said, putting on clothes and holding me. I purred, snuggling into her hold.

She kissed me, holding me close. I kissed her back, her carry us to her room after she put my clothes in the hamper.

"So, kitty" she said. "What should we do?"

"We cwuld pway dwess up." I suggested, partially because I didn't feel like dressing myself.

"Alright lazy kitten." She said, grinning as she kissed me.

"Kwittehz are suppwoused to be wazy." I said, giggling and nuzzling her.

"I guess you really are a kitty then." She said, laughing and kissing me again. Beaming, I kissed her back, giving her a look that said dress me already.

"So" She said. "What does kitty want?"

"I wun u twu supwize me, bu nwo mwaid stuffz." I told her.

"Alright, cutie." She said. She set me down and went to the closet. She dressed me in a cute outfit with a little pink dress and white shoes.

I snuggled into the clothes, smiling at how comfy they were.

"So cute." She said, kissing me. I blushed, shyly kissing her cheek back.

She grinned, patting me, just before holding up a collar with my name on it. "When wu gwet dat?" I asked, tilting my head curiously at her.

"I grabbed it when we went shopping to get the maid outfits." She said, grinning. "Wanna wear it?"

I simply exposed my neck as a response, smiling trustingly at her. She smiled back, putting it on.

"There.' She said, admiring it. "It looks so cute."

"Thwis mwean wu me mwistwess?" I asked her adorably, tilting my head.

"If you'd want me to be.' She said. I simply smiled, nodding, making myself look submissive.

"Sooo cuute. She said, hugging me.

"Wu pwetty." I told her, hugging her back.

"Thanks." She said, scratching my ears. I purred, nuzzling into her hand and beaming.

She smiled back, kissing me and sitting down, holding me. I curled up like a cat in her lap and purring in happiness.

She stroked me, kissing me and holding me. I purred, vibrating in her lap and closing my eyes.

She hugged me, us falling asleep soon after.

 **Indie POV**

I hummed as I thrashed my mommy and daddy in smash bros, not even needing to try anymore.

"Man, this kid's good." Dad said. I smiled, repaying the compliment by killing him in the game, finishing the match.

"Jeez, Indie." Mom said. "How'd you get so good?"

"I can't exactly go out and play much, so this is all I play." I told her, sounding a little sad.

"Why can't you go and play, kid?" Dad asked.

"Humans aren't very understanding." I told him, sniffling a little. "Can't leave without risking a adult attacking me."

"That sucks." He said. "Least your mom likes ya. I mean, it's that like that made me take her to the Bone Zone in the first place."

Mom punched him in the back of the head pretty hard.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the bone zone?" I asked, tilting my skull, curiosity in my sockets.

"You'll find out when you're older." Mom said.

I waited a couple of seconds, before I smirked. "Okay, I'm older now, what's the bone zone?" I asked.

"Nice try, kid." Mom said, laughing. "I tried that same line on my parents. We'll tell you when you're ready."

"Okay." I said, sighing, having thought that would work.

"Smart kid." Dad said.

"Yep." Mom said. "He gets it from me." I giggled, nodding in agreement and hugging her.

She hugged back, kissing my skull. I smiled, accepting the nice gesture and snuggling into her more, wanting warmth.

She wrapped tighter around me, rubbing my skull. I smiled, nuzzling into her nuzzling into her hand and smiling.

She smiled back, holding me close. I reached a arm out, bringing dad into the embrace. He hugged us, grinning.

I smiled, snuggling into the warm embrace, never wanting it to end.

They held me, us falling asleep like that.

 **A couple hours later…**

When I woke up, I were still in the embrace, me beaming and nuzzling against them.

They still slept, holding me close. I smiled happily… before a loud banging from the door woke them up, making me whimper fearfully.

"What's that?" Mom asked. I simply whimpered, point to the front door, where it was coming from.

"Don't worry, kid." Dad said. "Just ignore it and it'll go away."

"O-okay." I said, sniffling. Mom held me close until the knocking went away.

I calmed when it did… only for the front door to open, making me scared again.

"HELLO, HUMAN, BROTHER, LITTLE BONEHEAD!" Pap's voice came.

"Uncy Papy!" I shouted, immediately not scared anymore, practically dragging my parents downstairs with me to him.

Mom laughed as Pap picked me up, putting me on his tall shoulders.

"Are we gonna go train with that friend you told me about today Uncy Papy?" I asked my uncle, looking at his skeletal face from above, it upside down to me.

"OF COURSE, LITTLE BONEHEAD!" he said. "TO TRAINING!"

"Bye mommy, bye daddy!" I called to the two as my uncle ran towards Ebott, us meeting a pink fish monster in a field on the way there.

"UNDYNE!" Pap said. "YOU ARE PINK!"

"Don't remind me, punk." She said.

"I thought she was supposed to be blue…" I said, trailing off, sounding confused.

"I said DON'T REMIND ME!" She yelled. I flinched, hiding behind me uncles skull, whimpering and closing my sockets.

"Sorry, punk." She said. "It's just some dumbass thought it would be fun to do this."

"O-okay." I said, forcing myself to calm. "Can we get to training now?"

"Sure, punk." She said.

 **A while later…**

I was panting on the ground, skeleton in pain, my everything hurting.

"You did good, punk." Undyne said.

"My… everything." I groaned, whimpering in pain when I tried to move.

"It'll feel better soon." Undyne said.

I waited for a little, shaking in fear a little when it didn't get better.

"Don't worry, kid.' Undyne said. 'It's not immediate. Humans hurt too. You'll recover. Now, eat this."

She held up a milkshake to me. I barely opened my mouth enough to drink the shake, sighing in relief as a sensation of healing went through me.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded, beaming at my uncle.

"Did I do good Uncy pap?" I asked, turning to him.

"THAT WAS EXCELLENT, LITTLE BONEHEAD!" he said.

I beamed at this, him putting me on his tall shoulders, before running home.

He brought me home, setting me down and opening the door.

"Mommy, we're back!" I called into the house, rushing in.

"HEy, kiddo.' She said, seeing me. "How a- kid, what happened?!"

"What?" I asked, confused, tilting my skull at her.

"You got a scar on your forehead." She said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Here." She said, handing me a mirror. I looked in it to see some bone just _gone_ from my forehead in a diagonal line, going from the right of my left socket to my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Now that I payed attention to the scar, my skull throbbed in pain, me falling back, groaning in pain.

"Oh geeze." She said, grabbing a few cakes. "Here." I ate the, smiling at her… before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Indie POV, hours later.

I woke up in my bed, feeling strangely warm, in my bed with the blanket pulled up to my chin.

"You alright?" Mom asked.

"I feel icky." I told her, groaning, face flushed purple.

"Here." She said, handing me a slushy. "This will help you feel better." I tried it, but it only seemed to make it worse, me dropping it and spilling the slushy on the floor, whimpering in pain and fear.

"Shh." She said, kissing my forehead. "It's gonna be alright." I weakly reached out and grabbed her, hugging her and trembling. She hugged me back, rubbing my back.

"Where… daddy?" I asked her after a couple minutes.

"He's getting you something to eat." She said.

"Where… Uncy?" I asked.

"He went home to make spaghetti." Mommy told me.

"Ok." I said weakly, sockets drooping some.

"He'll be back." Mom said. "He said something about how 'the awesomeness of his spaghetti could only be made from his home kitchen and he would return to feed the little bonehead some upon his glorious return."

"I getting… sleepy…" I mumbled, the fact that I was a little dusty telling my mom I might not wake up if I passed out.

"No, don't go to sleep sweaty." She said, shaking me. I fought to stay up, moving like I wanted to sit up to help myself to do so. She sat me up, pulling out a movie from the shelf next to me.

"How about a movie?" She asked. I nodded weakly, leaning into her, looking scared a little. She held me close, as if her letting go would cause her to lose me forever.

I actually felt a tiny bit better in the embrace, me feeling some of my dust come back to me. She kissed my forehead, rubbing me gently. I felt half my dust return, the other half stubbornly refusing. She began rubbing her fingers up and down my ribs like she did to tickle me.

It didn't work like that this time, though it helped keep my dust from leaking further, us hearing Daddy coming. "Hey kiddo." He said. "Who's hungry?"

"I… Indie." I mumbled weakly.

"Well, good." He said, grinning. "Cuz Uncle Pap made his world famous spaghetti."

"I HAVE RETURNED, LITTLE BONEHEAD! He shouted, entering and slamming spaghetti down on the bed next to me. I weakly tried to eat… but couldn't even lift the fork in my weakened state.

"Here ya go." Mom said, helping me. I smiled weakly, eating it, feeling a tiny bit better, some of my dust returning.

"Feeling better?" She asked. I nodded, taking the fork myself and slowly eating the rest of the food.

"HOW IS MY GLORIOUS SPAGHETTI?!" Uncle pap asked. I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled so wide that it looked like he'd split his face.

"Better… a little." I said, still kinda weak.

"GOOD." He said. I yawned, incredibly tired.

"Not just yet, sweetie." Mom said, shaking me.

"Buh… tired… mommy." I mumbled, eyes droopy.

"Not yet." She said, holding me. "Just a little more, alright?"

"Okay… " I mumbled, looking like I was struggling to stay awake.

"Here." She said, giving me hot chocolate. It helped some, me sitting a little straighter, looking less tired now.

"Was that good?" She asked. I nodded, hugging her and smiling weakly, face a little less flushed.

"How about some more spaghetti?" She asked.

"Have… daddy… help…" I said, otherwise nodding, wanting more.

"Alriight." Mommy said, telling Daddy who went to help Uncy. I smiled, leaning into her a little more and watching the movie silently. After a while, Dad came in with more spaghetti.

I smiled, eating it, all my dust returning to me, still feeling sick, but also whole. "You feel better?" Mommy asked.

"Yeah… can I sleep now mommy?" I asked, yawning.

"Sure, kiddo." She said. "You're fine." I smiled, falling asleep leaning into her.

Raz POV

I woke up still hugging Frisk, smiling and pulling her closer into me. She hugged me, tickling me. I yelped, squealing and laughing, trying to shake her off.

"Nope." She said, giggling. "I'm gonna tickle you."

"Noooo!" I exclaimed over-dramatically, thrashing more and laughing.

"Yyeeeeeeees!" She shouted back just as over-dramatically.

"P-please, n-nooo!" I exclaimed, thrashing more.

"Yes!" She shouted, laughing. Eventually, she somehow managed to make my robot arm fall off, my eyes widening as I reached for it, but it fell on the floor and rolled under the bed… where we couldn't get under.

"Don't worry." Frisk said. "Let's move the bed." We tried to, but we couldn't, it seemingly nailed to the ground.

"Can you use a little magic?" Frisk asked me.

"I… I dunno." I said, nervous about using it without my metal arm, looking at my human arm, shuffling in place.

"Just try it." She said, taking my hand in hers. "I believe in you."

"O-okay." I said, taking a deep breath. I concentrated on the bed, trying to draw my magic from myself without the assistance of the metal arm. She held my hand, rubbing it.

I concentrated a little more, feeling some start to respond to my commands. "You can do it." Frisk said. I could feel some sort of power coming from her.

I felt my own magic get stronger, the bed starting to take a hazel glow. "You're doing it." Frisk said, smiling. Grunting in exertion, I moved the bed, revealing my metal arm.

"You did it!" She exclaimed, grabbing me in a hug. I beamed, hugging her one-armed back, tears of happiness in my eyes.

"That was so cool!" She said, excited.

"I… think you helped." I told her, wiping my face clean. "I… felt something from you when I was trying to use my magic."

"Really?" She asked. "Cool!"

"Anyway, enough about magic." I said. "Want to set me up with a disguise so we can go play 'dress up'? I'll put my metal arm into this bag, so that I can be better disguised." I told her, bringing out a black backpack.

"Sure." She said, grinning. "I'm gonna have fun with this." I rolled my eyes, stuffing my metal arm into the backup and zipping it up.

"Ready?" She asked from behind me.

"Yeah, whatcha got for me?" I asked. "It needs to cover my head, remember."

"This." She said, holding up a maid outfit with a head covering.

"I… was thinking something more to try to cover up…" I mumbled, gesturing to my lack of arm.

"OOh." She said, pulling out a cloak. "Then this."

"I can't wear that… the surface people know me by my cloak." I told her, grimacing. "Maybe a hoodie? You can choose the pants and underwear." I told her.

"Alright." She said, rummaging through the clothes, pulling out something that could barely be classified as a thong and a pair of shorts that barely had leg segments.

I blushed heavily at the clothes, but took them, putting on the thong and shorts, wearing the pink hoodie she gave me, it acting like a skirt from how much it covered me.

Frisk giggled, jumping on my back. "I can't exactly hold you like this." I reminded her.

"You could wear a glove." She said.

"No, I mean… I can't hold you up, you'd fall from me not being able to hold your left leg." I said.

"That's what I meant." She said. "Put a glove on over your robot arm." I looked at the empty space my left arm would be, and shook my head, setting her down but holding her hand.

"Why not?" She asked. "That way, it'd be even harder to tell it was you."

"The backpack is metal detector-proof." I told her, sighing. "And… I just don't like the idea, for some reason."

"I mean." Frisk said. "If you go there with one arm, if Chara and Rara are there, they might recognise you."

"They still think I'm a dude." I started. "And I'm wearing… this stuff… and also, the best humans got is a partially functional prosthetic that can barely move like a hand, but it's also expensive as hell, so I don't look like someone who'd have that."

"Huh… you do make a good point." She said.

"Let's go now." I suggested. "Before someone we know sees my disguise."

"Right." She said, us leaving. When we got to the mall on the surface, I managed to stuff my left hoodie sleeve into it's pocket, to make it look like I just had my hand in my pocket.

"So." She said. "What should we do first?"

"Well." I started, making my voice more feminine. "I thought we were getting me clothes?"

"I know." She said. "But only shopping is boring"

"We could watch a movie." I suggested.

"Sounds great." She said. I smiled, us walking into a clothing store… immediately bumping into Chara and a very red faced Rara.

"Hi." Frisk said. "What brings you two here? And… why are you red, Rara?"

"Mwistwess is bwieng embawasing." Rara told her, me silently snickering.

"What did she do?" Frisk asked. Rara looked too embarrassed to answer.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"You can tell me." Frisk said, leaning in. Rara whispered what she was embarrassed about to Frisk really timidly, me unable to hear.

"Oh, don't worry." She said, patting her. "It'll be fine. She wouldn't embarrass you in public."

Rara seemed to calm some, the two of them seeming to finally notice me. "Who's your friend?" Chara asked.

"I'm Ralla." I said, introducing myself, holding out my hand to her.

"Sup." Chara said. "You Frisks date?"

"Yeah." I said, taking Frisks hand in mine with a casual smirk. Frisk kissed my hand.

"Hun." I started, looking down at her. "Not in public." I said teasingly.

"You started it." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I took this as an invitation, frenching her. She returned it twice as intensely. We soon broke the kiss, her flustered and me smirking confidently.

"Wow." She breathed.

"You said it." I agreed.

"So." Frisk said. "What did we come here to do?"

"We're getting clothes first, then movies." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." She said, remembering, her daze from the kiss ending. I giggled adorably at her, us walking deeper into the store to find some clothes for me.

"How about this?" She asked, holding up a tight looking leather outfit. "You'd look great in this."

"Only if you get a matching one." I told her, smiling.

"This is the last one." She said. "We'll have to come back later. I also found you a nice set of casual clothes." The 'casual' clothes consisted of lace lingerie.

"Oh, fine." I said, rolling my eyes and smiling at her. "Let's pay for this stuff and go to the movies."

"Alright." Frisk said. "I also grabbed us some fun stuff."

"I'll let you show me that at home." I told her, smirking, us paying before going to the movies with our stuff in bags, getting to the movie theater and going to see something Frisk likes.

"I sure will." Frisk said, giggling seductively "And you'll love it."

We got into the movie, me grimacing, seeing it was something I hated and she loved, but I put a false smile up for her, deciding to sit through it. "Next, we can see something you want to." She said, seeing through it.

"We… only had enough for what we already got." I admitted to her, blushing.

"Then we'll watch a movie online." She said, kissing me. "I don't want you to sit through a movie you hate and me not to."

"No, it's fine, I can handle it." I assured, us sitting down.

"Don't try to fool me." She said. "When we get home, we're gonna watch something you wanna watch."

"Taking me home on the first date?" I asked, subtly motioning to Chara and Rara as they neared us, me smirking. "How… Frisky, of you."

"You're not saying no." Frisk said seductively.

"I have no reason to say no." I said back, smirking and putting my hand under her sweater, sensually dragging it up and down her side. She grabbed my ass, leaning into me.

I blushed some at this, but instead took my hand from her sweater and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning my head on the top of hers so she could watch the movie. She sighed in contempt, watching it.

The movie couldn't end quickly enough, it finally doing so. "So, now what?" Frisk asked.

"You take me to your place to get Frisky~" I purred seductively to her, licking her neck quickly.

"Sounds nice." She said, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Sounds fun." Chara said. "Room for two more?"

"Maybe when she's older." I said, motioning my head to Rara.

"Wait." Chara said. "Frisk, aren't you ten?"

"Are you?" I asked, acting surprised as I looked at Frisk, it being very convincing.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I told you after we met, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I said, face palming. "Duh… I'm not sure I'm entirely against getting 'Frisky' still, though I suppose cuddles will do."

"Sounds like fun." Frisk said with a giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Indie POV, the next day…**_

I woke up very groggy, hearing strange noises coming from my Mommy and Daddy's room, me stumbling over to investigate. I heard them talking, but there was a sign on the door that said "do not disturb" in dad's handwriting.

I decided to try to listen in, putting my head against the door. The sounds I heard were weird, and I heard mommy saying 'oh god, yes'. I decided to not disturb them, moving to head downstairs, but a bit of rug in the hallway tripped me, me landed on my face with a yelp and a smack.

"What was that?" I heard mom asked. I tried to stay quiet, but I started sniffling and hiccuping uncontrollably, tears entering my eyes. Mom came out, wearing a bathrobe, seeing me.

"Are you alright?" She asked, picking me up. "Tell mommy what's wrong."

"I-i t-tripped." I told her, sobbing a little, face bruising.

"Don't worry." She said, giving me a chocolate bar. "It's alright, Mommys here." I sniffled, nibbling on the bar adorably and leaning into her hold. She stroked my skull, hushing me.

"That should help the bruising go down." She said, rocking me side to side gently.

"Thank you mommy." I said, sniffling again.

"You're welcome." She said, kissing my skull.

"Imma go downstairs now, go back to daddy." I said.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked. I nodded, beaming at her confidently. "Good." She said, kissing my skull and setting me down. "Have fun then."

I went downstairs, not falling this time and getting on the couch, watching TV. After a while, mom and dad came down, sitting next to me. They looked like they just did a lot of physical activity, making me look at them curiously.

"What?" Mom asked.

"You two look really sweaty." I said, sniffing and scrunching my face. "And smell weird."

"We were…" Mom started. "Exercising."

"I might've believed that if it was anyone but daddy in the room with you." I deadpanned.

"I've been getting your dad to exercise." Mom said.

"I still don't believe you." I said stubbornly.

"Trust me, kid." Dad said. "She's right." I narrowed my sockets at them disbelievingly, but relented, for now anyway.

"So kiddo." Dad asked. "Wanna do something?"

"Like what daddy?" I asked.

"Dunno." He said, shrugging. I looked up, thinking about what we could do.

"We could go to a underground park!" I said, excited at the idea of seeing more monsters.

"Sounds fun." Mom said, nodding.

"Would you be safe down there mommy?" I asked, tilting my head.

"She sure would." Dad said, putting an arm around her.

"All my clothes are dirty." I commented, frowning. "And I'm stinky."

"Well." Mom said. "Let's all grab showers then head out, alright?"

"I call first!" I exclaimed, running up into the bathroom.

"Kids." Mom said, chuckling. We quickly all got our showers, but I was locked in my room, not having anything to wear and too embarrassed to come out.

"You okay in there?" Mom asked.

"Y-yeah mom." I said. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry, I got you some stuff to wear." She said. I opened the door a little, sticking an arm out. My mom handed me the clothes.

Pulling the clothes into the room, they were a mainly red shirt with white strips and some shorts, me slipping on some shoes and socks that somehow fit on my skeletal feet.

"Ready!" I called, eager to go.

"Alright!" Mom said, her and dad both ready to go as well. Once we were together, Dad put his hands on our shoulders, teleporting us into a park in a grey city.

"Woah!" Mom said. "Cool." I ignored her, going to play with the kids around here. "Have fun!" Mom said, waving.

As I got near the kids, I saw one with no arms, deciding to gravitate towards that one. "Hi!" I said.

"Hi." He said back.

"My names Indie, what's yours?" I asked him.

"Kid." He said.

"Wanna play something?" I asked, tilting my skull at him.

"Sure." He said. "What?"

"Hide and seek?" I suggested.

"Sure." He said. "Who hides first?"

"You can if you want to." I offered to him, smiling encouragingly.

"Alright." He said. "Count." I nodded, closing my sockets and starting to count down from twenty. I heard him run off and hide.

"Come out wherever you are!" I called, sockets open as I went to look for him.

 _ **An hour later…**_

It was my turn to hide, and I was hiding somewhere that might have been a little cheaty, hiding on a roof. I watched him look around, unable to find me. I snickered, knowing I'd win this round. He kept looking, not giving up.

I scooted back more onto the roof, just laying and looking at the ceiling now. He walked up to the building, looking at the roof. I stayed where I was, content to just laze about for now. He somehow knocked on the building.

I was tempted to not answer, but decided to anyway, peeking my head over the side and looking down at him with a smirk. He grinned back at me.

"Found ya." He said.

"Took you long enough." I said teasingly, hopping down and onto the ground.

"I win!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

"I better get going." I said, stretching. "It's been fun, Kid."

"Alright." He said. "Take care." I waved by to him as I went over to my Mommy and Daddy, looking a little tired.

"Did you have fun?" Mommy asked. I nodded, climbing into her lap and curling up into her, getting comfy. She smiled, holding me.

"Can we go home now?" I asked sleepily.

"Sure." She said, nodding. Dad teleported us back into the living room, me making no move to get out of the comfy spot I was in. Mom held me, lying back.

 _ **Rara POV**_

"Whut wu wanna dwu now Chawa?" I asked, us in her room now after having seen Frisk and her new girlfriend.

"Dunno." She said, kissing me. I nuzzled her, kissing back and purring. She scratched my ears, stroking my tail. I let out a soft moan, melting into her hands and going limp.

She grinned, continuing. I blushed and kept moaning, leaning into her ministrations more. She kissed me, continuing more.

I purred, eyes drooping and just limply accepting her ministrations. She grinned more, nibbling on my ears. I blushed more, mewling in pleasure and moaning louder. She nommed on my ear a little. I shifted and moaned, face redder, little flames starting to flicker on and off on me. She grinned, kissing me again.

My control finally slipped, my flames erupting, me purring, mewling and hugging her. She hugged back, grinning. "I wuv wu." I whispered to her while I was still coherent, her having to stop messing with my ears and tail for a second to hug me.

"I love you too." She said, holding me.

 _ **Now for Raz because I'm random**_

I was sleeping in Frisks bed, arm off and still in my backpack, not having bothered to put it back on yet, also not having changed out of the stuff I wore yesterday, us having been too tired for 'fun' by the time we got back here.

Frisk was sleeping on me, snoring. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her and simply staring at the ceiling for now. She snored more. I was amused at this, tickling her a little. She shuddered slightly, but stayed asleep.

I smirked, getting an idea, sticking my hand down her pants to see if that'd wake her. Frisk shifted a little, moving my hand with the shifting, still snoring. I rolled my eyes, removing my hand and tickling her neck.

She shuddered, laughing in her sleep and not waking up. I pouted, huffing and stopping, rolling over, her rolling off me and to the other side of the bed. She still snored, draping an arm over me.

I sighed, getting up and grabbing my backpack, putting my shoes and socks on and going out into the hall, seeing Chara do the same. "Where you off to?" Chara asked, crossing her arms.

"Taking a walk." I said evasively, not really wanting to talk to her right now.

"Uh huh." Chara said. "You leaving her?"

"Well… I need to go home, so…" I said, raising an eyebrow and putting my hand on my hip.

"Uh huh." Chara said. "At eight in the morning." She said disbelievingly, probably thinking I was trying to ditch Frisk.

"Yes." I said, starting to walk out of the place, wanting to check something.

"Uh huh." Chara said, blocking my path. "Not gonna happen."

"I know you're just watching out for her." I said, sighing, giving her a look of understanding. "But I need to get home soon."

"Whatever." She said. "You break her heart, I'll break your bones."

"You'd have to find me first!" I called teasingly after I had already passed her, running off and out of the underground. Now that I was in the clear for now, I decided to check on something that had been bothering me for a little while now.

I traveled through the woods, coming across something that made me smirk. "Sweet." I said, looking up at my mansion, it being three stories tall and about a mile across. I suddenly heard something from behind me, making me inwardly sigh.

"Really?" Chara asked, right behind me. "You thought you could outrun me?"

"No, just wanted someone to know where it is incase I do breaks Frisk heart so they can beat me up." I told her, winking, hoping this would make her trust me a little more.

"This your place?" She asked, looking up at the mansion.

"Yeah, just don't show Frisk, I want to be the one to bring her here." I told her, a pleading tone in my voice.

"Got it." Chara said. I waved by to her, walking into the mansion.

"Butler!" I shouted into the mansion as I went in, grinning.

"One weird kid." Chara said, walking home.

 _ **A couple hours later…**_

I hummed, walking into the house with my arm still in my backpack, knocking on the door to Asgores house. The door opened, Toriel greeting me.

"Hi!" I said in the more female version of my voice, smiling up at the motherly monster. "Is Frisk home?" I asked the goat monster.

"She's in her room." Toriel said to me, smiling a little at me.

"Can I come in?" I asked, not seeing her get out of the way.

"Sure." She said, stepping aside. I smiled to her, walking into the house and turning to go to Frisks room. The door was locked.

"Frisk?" I called, knocking on it, inwardly hoping that she was okay and that something hadn't happened to her.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door to me.

"Ralla." I told her, smirking a little.

"Come in." She said. I did so, it now unlocked. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I had to go check something." I told her, walking over and kneeling in front of her. "I'll let you do any one thing to me as payback for leaving without putting a note or anything around."

"Well then." Frisk said. "I'm gonna do something fun." I braced myself, closing my eyes. She grinned, something around my neck and on my head and back.

I opened my eyes, looking at her curiously. "I dressed you up." Frisk said, grinning. "But you only have part of the outfit on."

I had some different colored fox ears on my head, a collar, and a fox tail, the collar having a leash, making me blush. "Now.' Frisk said, crossing her arms, trying to sound firm. "If you behave, pet, I won't make you put on your punishment suit."

I lowered myself, making the ears go down with a whimper, showing submissiveness, trying to not make a connection with this and some problems I told Frisk about that would make me depressed again.

"Good." Frisk said, patting me, kissing my forehead after. I leaned into her hand, getting a little bit of comfort.

"Don't worry.' She said, kissing me. "This is a punishment. Plus, you look cute this way. When we get older, this may be used more often, but for now it's for cuteness."

"O-o-o….k-kay." I got out, sounding like I was barely keeping myself together right now.

"Hey." Frisk said. "I'm not treating you like a toy. Remember that. I'm just having a little fun with you. This is only for the rest of the day, alright? Well, unless you're bad, but you're not a bad person."

I whimpered, nodding, a little less shaky than before as I calmed myself a little bit. "Good." She said, noticing as she hugged me. "Now, my cute little foxy, what should we do?"

I shakily purred, rubbing against her to tell her I'd do what she wanted. She shrugged, grinning. "Well, do you want to go for a walk?"

I could tell she wasn't really asking, blushing and nodding, looking a little nervous. I didn't know if she'd make me crawl like a animal or not and I inwardly hoped that she wouldn't. "So." She said. "Your choice, crawl or walk. Now, in the punishment suit, you'll crawl if I say without a choice, but for now you can just walk."

I looked relieved to hear this, standing behind her, head lowered slightly, ears still down to show my submissiveness. "Don't worry." Frisk said. "Everyone will think you're a cosplayer."

I simply nodded, shuffling nervously, taking slight glances at her hand, wanting to hold it for reassurance but not doing anything she didn't tell me to because I didn't want to have to go in the 'punishment suit'.

She took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I smiled at her, nuzzling her cheek and shooting her a thankful look as she let go, us walking out of the room. She smiled back, patting my back as we walked out.

As we left her room, I saw Chara there, but not Rara, me assuming the other was napping right now. "Sup." She said. I blushed, hiding behind Frisk, not having expected anyone that we know to have seen me until we got back. "What, makes you look cute."

I looked at Frisk pleadingly, wanting to get out of here already. "Alright." She said, understanding, taking me elsewhere.

"Sorry." She said as we got there. "I didn't think that would happen."

"I-it's okay, I j-just wasn't ready for someone we know seeing me, I was fine with strangers." I told her. "I don't c-care for strangers."

"It's alright." Frisk said. "Chara wouldn't make fun of you. At least not in a bullying way." Frisk added, trying to be reassuring.

"She wouldn't mean to." I corrected. "Doesn't mean it won't come off that way." I added, frowning a tiny bit.

"Well." Frisk said. "She's right, you do look cute." I blushed at this, looking at the ground and shuffling embarrassedly in place.  
What?" She asked, giggling.

I suddenly gave her a one armed hug, otherwise staying silent. She hugged me back. I was a little embarrassed at all her compliments, so I stayed like that until I got my composer back, tapping her back to tell her she could end the hug. She did, patting me.

"So, pet." She said. "What now?" I simply nuzzled her cheek as a response, deciding I'd follow her lead.

"How about some food?" She asked. I nodded eagerly, stomach rumbling very loudly. "What sounds good?" She asked.

I shrugged, not too picky right now at all. "Pizza?" She suggested. I nodded, up for some pizza right about now.

"Alright." Frisk said, taking me to a pizza place. We went in and got a seat, me shuffling nervously in mine, face a little red. "What's up?" She asked. "You're a little red."

"It's nothing." I whispered, calming myself, the blush fading a small bit as I got used to some of the looks that I was getting.

"Okay." Frisk said. We made small talk until our food arrived, me perking up some at this.

"Looks good, right?" Frisk asked. I nodded, moving to grab some food to eat. I stopped however at Frisks look, tilting my head.

"Open wide." Frisk said, holding out some of my food on a fork. Blushing, I retracted my hand, opening my mouth for her to feed me. She placed the food in my mouth, giggling. I obediently ate the food, face blushing the whole time. She did this with all my food while eating her own.

When we were both done, I was so embarrassed that I was futily trying to cover my face with my hand, ignoring some snickers I heard from a couple people here.

"Ignore them." Frisk said. "They've never been on a date before most likely." She said, shooting a glare at the other patrons of the shop.

"Okay." I mumbled, hesitantly holding her hand for comfort. She smiled reassuringly at me as she held mine, squeezing it.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"It… was mostly embarrassing." I told her. "But yeah, a little." I added, smiling a little at her. She smiled back, patting me.

"Well, should we go home?" She asked. I nodded, giving her cheek a little kiss. She kissed mine, scratching my head. I smiled at her, before we left the pizza place. We soon got home, taking a faster route there that I knew of.

"So." Frisk started, us in her room now. "What should we do?" I answered her by going to the bed and curling up, a little sleepy. She layed on top of me, me giggling a little as she did so.

"I'm the 'pet', shouldn't I be laying on you?" I asked, giggling.

"You're bigger than me." She said, giggling back. I simply giggled, getting comfy and falling asleep. She fell asleep soon after, snoring softly.


End file.
